Normal
by InsertStupidNameHere
Summary: Utau only wanted to blend into the background, after her parents left. But that changes the day she meets the school's heart-throb, Kukai. Now, Kukai will stop at nothing to get the one girl that wants nothing to do with him. Enough of this "Don't like, don't read" stuff. How do people know if they don't like it, if they haven't read it? So instead I'll say: Don't like? DON'T CARE.
1. Utau: I'm not a dude

It was just another normal day at school. There was nothing out of the ordinary, but that doesn't mean I still wasn't paranoid. I came here to escape old memories that haunted me. To start over. I hadn't been the same since my parents had both either gone missing or walked out on me.

I ignored the Seiyo uniform, and as usual, went to school in my big jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. My hair was pulled up and covered with the hood. Dark sunglasses hid my face. As usual, no teachers said anything. Nor did they call my name on the attendence. They knew better. I had made sure of that. I was a special circumstance.

No one paid attention to the lonely student in the back of the class. I expect they all assumed I was a guy from the way I dressed. No one even tried to get to know me. They assumed I had a mental disability, or I was blind (the sunglasses).

No one ever cared enough to try and make conversation. They thought I was a freak. It's just as well. I had friends outside of this dumb school anyway. I didn't need to make friends or speak at all.

...that is, until I met Amu. With her cool and indifferent attitude, she immediately was put into the same social group as me. She was unapproachable. She ignored the uniform code as well. I suppose it started with an accident.

I been staying with my aunt for a month now. I walked out of the house with my uniform on and my hair all fixed. She thought I carried a pack of extra clothes with me for after-school activities. Little did she know that on my walk to school every morning, I went into McDonalds, changed into my usual sweatshirt and baggy pants, and bought myself a coffee.

As it just so happens, I forgot my shoes today. I was still wearing my neon pink vans. Yes, the ones my aunt expected me to wear. She bought them for me.

I had no other choice to come to school wearing them. Of course, leave it to Souma Kukai to notice. This kid was the popular heart-throb and captain of the soccer team. He and his crew of populars sat around me in the back of the class.

"What, are you gay or something?" He sneered. Then, he turned to his friends. "Hey, check out this kid's shoes!" They all laughed, turning to me. Well, this is what I get for wanting nothing other than to live my high school life unnoticed.

I ignored their taunting remarks for the rest of the day. I had gym for 6th period, and then school was over. But, not before I tripped Souma.

I couldn't help it.

He went sprawling into a mud puddle on the soccer field. The school population, who had just been dismissed, burst into either gasps or laughter. When he looked up to see me smirking, he lost it. His fist went flying into my stomach. I fell down backwards. Luckily, the hood stayed up.

I could tell he was about to pummel me, when his soccer team friends rushed up. Tadase and Ikuto were restraining him, while Nagihiko tried to help me up.

"Relax. He just shoved ya into some mud. Whatever." Ikuto deadpanned to him once we were both standing. I was trying hard to regain my breath after having the wind knocked out of me. I could only keep smirking while Souma looked furious.

His friends released him, as I struggled in their grasp. I couldn't get away.

"Listen. You're lucky my friends are such saps. I could easily end you right now. Just wait. I'll-"

I never found out what he would do, because it was at that exact moment that I punched his friend, getting him to release me, and kicked the idiot himself. Then, I ran.

By now, people had seen what I did, and were furious. After all, I had just injured two of their star soccer players. I had a crowd following me.

I soon tired, and just gave myself up to the mob. My mind numbed out most of the pain, after a while. Over the crowd, I was surprised to hear a voice.

"Hey." They stopped and looked up. "Stay out of this. It isn't your fight. Stupid." It was apparently some girl named 'Hinamori Amu'. They seemed to be scared by her mere presence, and obeyed.

Trying to get to my feet and steady myself, I was extremely relieved that my hood never slipped. She turned to me, smirking. "You're welcome." I just nodded, and she left.

A week after the incident, she came up to me after school. I had endured taunting and many, many bruises, in addition to my original ones. I was gathering my things and about to leave. I hadn't noticed, but she was waiting for me.

"Do you have a name, or are you just gonna stare at me, pervert?"

"I'm hardly a pervert." I growled in a deep voice, that could've passed for a guy's. I don't know what made me trust her. I guess since she was just as much of an outcast as I was, I decided to talk to her.

"Yeah? You were staring at me. And what's with the tone? I just thought you looked like you could use a friend." She raised an eyebrow. I liked this girl's no-crap attitude. Maybe I could be friends with a girl like her. I took a chance. After all, I did owe her for telling those guys off. I took off my hood, and my sunglasses, letting my long hair tumble down my shoulders. I could feel the smirk on my face.

At first, Amu was obviously in shock. Then, she composed herself, and was smirking right along with me. "So, you're not a dude?"

"I'm as much of a chick as you are."

"So Souma punched a chick in the gut?"

"The same chick who punched Nagihiko in the face and kicked the moron 'where the sun don't shine'." At this, she laughed.

"So what's with the get-up?"

"I don't have to explain my reasons to a stranger."

"Okay. I get it. I just thought you could use a friend after what happened."

"You'd be willing?"

"Sure. If you are."

"You won't tell anyone?"

"Nah. This can be our _hilarious_ little inside joke." She smirked sarcastically.

"Thanks." And with that, she gave a small genuine smile, and said she'd see me tomorrow.

* * *

**Oh, this is only the beginning... **


	2. Kukai: Dude's a Chick!

I was furious. That hooded freak trips me, and then kicks me when I gave him what was coming to him. Not to mention he gave Nagihiko a fat lip. The nerve of that little shrimp was admirable, I'll give him that. But, I had no regrets watching the crowd beat the crap outta him just for laying a finger on me. Gotta love my fans.

"Calm down man. You're steaming." Ikuto said nonchalantly. He was lounging on the grassy soccer field where the wimp had left us.

"Please don't be angry. He most likely was scared because Fujisaki-san wouldn't let him go." Tadase pleaded. I guess they were right. He wasn't worth the effort.

* * *

_(A week later)_

I walked into the cafeteria for lunch. I had been throwing pencils at that guy all day, without a satisfactory reaction. I scanned the room until I found him. He was sitting in the corner like the loser he is. Wait, _what_?! Hinamori Amu, the girl with the reputation for being cool, cold, and popular walked up and sat down next to him like it was the most normal thing in the world. No one in the lunch crowd dared question her.

I motioned for my friends Tadase, Ikuto, Kairi, and Nagihiko to follow me, and we made our way over. Acting like it was totally normal, we all took up the remaining spaces at the table. I sneered. "Amu! Don't you look _cute_ today? What are you doing with _that_?" I asked, chucking a carrot at the hooded weirdo. The guys chuckled at this.

"Plotting ways to kill you." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh! I didn't know you paid so much attention to my personal life, Hinamori."

"Don't flatter yourself." Ikuto stifled a laugh beside me. I shot him a glare.

"I get it. You want us to leave. Okay. Have it your way." I got up from the table, the guys close behind. As we made our way to our usual table, I made it a point to bump him, causing his mystery meat to slosh right over his sweatshirt that he loved wearing so much.

Amu stood there, stunned. I couldn't read the other guy's reaction, because his face was still covered with the hood and those sunglasses. The lunchroom burst into roaring laughter. Then, Amu unfroze and slapped her hand across my face. The room silenced.

"You're in for it now, Souma." Ikuto snickered, along with much of the crowd. The kid was trying to clean his lunch off his sweatshirt.

"You are an idiot." Amu began, "You humiliated him, punched him, had your fans practically maul him, and now this?! All because you couldn't take a simple joke?! Baka." Now the whole room was laughing and agreeing with her. Dang.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I really didn't think of it like that. I didn't mean to knock your lunch over." I said, obviously feigning sincerity. "Here, let me help you with that." I had had enough of this little creep. He was seriously getting on my nerves, especially when I had no idea what his face looked like. He probably had a reason to hide it, too. So, I figured I'd finally unmask this freak.

Before I could do anything to stop me, I reached forward and grabbed the hood and sleeves of the sweatshirt, and pulled, effectively pulling it off in one swift motion. The sunglasses clattered to the floor.

His head emerged from the sweatshirt to reveal a mess of blonde. How long is this guy's hair!?

...a chick.

A super hot, _blonde_, chick with piercing violet eyes.

Cue collective gasp. She stood up, straightening out her wrinkled shirt. She snatched her sweatshirt out of my hands. Then, she slapped the other side of my face, and walked calmly out of the cafeteria, surrounded by silence.

Amu broke the silence, slamming her fist down on the edge of her tray, effectively tossing mystery meat up into the air. It landed right on me. Laughter followed. Fuming, I stormed down the hall in the opposite direction, to the locker rooms.

Not long after I had changed my shirt to the spare I keep in my gym locker, the guys walked in.

"...you gotta admit, Souma, she got you good." Ikuto shrugged. The others chuckled.

"I'll say! She hits _hard_!" Nagihiko replied.

"How do you plan on exacting revenge?" Kairi asked. I shook my head.

"No revenge." I answered to their questioning expressions. They just looked even more confused. "Think about it. She Let everyone assume she was a guy. She's... different. It's interesting."

"Isn't what you mean to say, is that _you're_ interested?" Ikuto smirked. I just smirked right back.

"I guess you could say that."

* * *

**In case you haven't noticed, I intend on switching POV every chapter, in a pattern. It'll tell you in the title.**


	3. Utau: Friends and Jerks

Amu's been a great friend to me, even though we kind of got off to a rough start. She's actually really funny, and really sweet. She sticks up for me, and says the things she knows I'm dying to say, but can't.

Here's a prime example:

Yesterday, the jerkwad known as Souma comes up to us at lunch. I had been ignoring him all day. He said some crap that didn't matter anyway, and I just chose to ignore him some more.

Then, the kid _spills my lunch on me_. I mean, really?! Amu's such a good friend. She could tell I was just itching to slap the kid across the face, so she it for me. Gotta love this girl. I mean, everyone still thought I was a guy, and I still remembered the last time I punched one of the school's beloved soccer players. I wasn't about to go through that again anytime soon.

And as if that wasn't enough, he decides he's going to _yank_ my _sweatshirt off of me_. Who the heck just does that?! Since everyone now knew of my identity, there was now no reason I couldn't slap this kid in a distinctly girly way. So, I did. Then, I had to actually wear the Seiyo uniform for the rest of the day, since my lunch was still smeared over my other clothes.

As I walked into school, I could hear the whispers that followed me around. I had simply remained in my uniform this morning. It was becoming a hassle to change at McDonalds every day. Now, what was the point?

"Ne, ne, did you hear? The hooded weirdo was that girl the whole time!"

"I know! But why though? She's really pretty. Why wouldn't she want anyone to know?"

"I don't know. But, apparently she hits pretty hard to give Nagihiko that fat lip. I'm just going to leave her alone. Girls like that scare me."

"Well, doesn't that mean that when that crowd beat the kid up last week, that she was a girl?"

"Oh! That's right! Now I feel awful. Look, you can see all those purple bruises!"

"Hey! Do you think Amu knew?"

"Yeah, probably. The way she stood up to Kukai made it obvious they were friends."

"Yeah. Kukai was being kind of a jerk. He deserved what he got from those two!"

I was still covered in those sore spots from last week. Amu and I walked into school like normal, ignoring the stares and whispers. I took my seat next to none other than the demon himself, for home room. I stared straight ahead, and ignored the glances he threw in my direction. Even when he tried speaking to me, I usually just kept staring blankly.

"What, no sweatshirt today?" He teased. I decided that maybe if I responded, he would shut up. I was aware that everyone was listening to our conversation.

"Lunch meat doesn't wash out too easily." I scoffed in return. There was a collective "Oooooo!" sound from the class.

He was about to respond, when the teacher suddenly snapped "Souma! Please pay attention to class!" He cursed under his breath, and turned around in his seat. But, not before he saw my smirk.

I spent the rest of the day with Amu ignoring all the stares and whispers. At the end of the day, I started to walk home. Then, who of all people starts walking alongside me? That's right, the demon-spawn himself.

"What are you doing?" I deadpanned. I was aware of the people watching.

"Just walking you home." He shrugged. Why was he acting like this was the most normal thing ever?!

"I don't need protection. Especially from _you_."

"Those purple arms of yours seem to tell me otherwise." He was smirking.

"And whose fault is it that my arms are purple?! You sicked your fans on me, _remember_?" That wiped the smirk off his face. I remained expressionless

"Ah, sorry about that. I guess I overreacted. I kind of have a bad temper, if you haven't noticed." At this, I gave him my famous 'no-duh!' look. He was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, in a way some girls might find cute. I didn't. "Also, I wanted to apologize for how I've been acting towards you lately. It took you and Amu to realize what a jerk I can be sometimes."

I could tell he was expecting me to say "it's okay" or "you're forgiven", but I wasn't about to do that. I just walked on in silence, until we got to my aunt's place. Before he could say anything, I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**No, Ikuto and Utau are not related in this story. **


	4. Kukai: Complete and Total Fool

_What_ is _up_ with this girl?! Every day for a week, she's slammed the door In my face! She won't even tell me her name! No one else in the school seems to know either, and I have my sources. Although, she and Amu seem close, and she has been hanging out with Mashiro Rima lately. That hardly helps though. Those two are scary.

While I was pondering all of this, I was pacing the front lawn of the school. We had just been dismissed. It was Friday. I wasn't going to bother that blonde girl anymore. What's the point? She hasn't said a word to me since last week.

Just then, Rima walks by with her cell phone pressed to her ear. '_That's odd.' _I thought,_ 'Rima never answers her cell in public.' _

I got closer in order to hear what she was saying.

"Hello?... Utau?... Yeah, we're meeting in front of the fountain... Uh-huh... The west wing... Okay. See you later." And with that, she hung up. _Who's "Utau"? And why did her sarcastic and cynical voice sound so familiar? Hmm... I bet that's the name of my little blonde friend._ I smirked.

"Oi! Mashiro!" I called. She turned around to see who had shouted her name, and huffed when she saw me. She started walking away again. I grabbed her wrist and she spun around to face me, sighing and rolling her eyes.

"What." It wasn't much of a questioning tone.

"I want to talk to you. Can you meet me at the cafe down the road from here tomorrow at noon?"

"Why."

"I need to talk to you."

"Why should I help you." She raised an eyebrow. I sighed and pulled out a gag manga from my back pocket. I had been looking forward to reading it at home, but I suppose this was more important. I could tell she was trying to hide her shock.

"I-Is that... the new one?" She asked. I nodded.

"Limited Edition." I smirked.

"Fine. You're paying for lunch." She huffed. I chuckled and left her to her plans.

Meanwhile, I went to meet my friends. I was now pacing the floor in the boys locker room, while the others were getting ready for soccer.

"Why won't she even _talk_ to me?!" I ranted, "I already apologized! Geez. You sure you couldn't find anything, Kairi?"

"My efforts would be pointless without even a first name to look for." I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Argh! Do you see how she acts towards me?! What is wrong with her?! Even Hinamori and Mashiro aren't like that!" The team looked at each other, and burst out laughing. I sat down, dragging my hands down my face.

"Look at yourself, man! You're all bent out of shape just because one girl's not interested!" one of them said.

"Yeah, dude. Just forget her. The rest of them would give anything to have your attention." a second agreed.

"You're obviously not seeing this guys. He's interested even more _because_ of the simple fact that she wants nothing to do with him. She's different from other girls in his eyes _because_ she doesn't fawn all over him. He wants to get _her_ more than anyone else _because she doesn't want him_. Make sense?" Leave it to Nagihiko to explain it while making me look like a complete and total love-struck fool.


	5. Utau: Shopping

It was an interesting Friday. I seemed to be attracting a lot of attention. Guys winked at me or something to that extent in the halls. Whispers followed me around.

"That [witch]! Who the heck does she think she is, punching him in the face like that?!"

"You saw what happened, Saaya. They wouldn't let her go! She probably thought they were going to do something to her, being a girl and all. It must have been terrifying for her! I would have done the same thing!"

"I don't care! You saw what she did!"

That was pretty much everyone's favorite topic. Most girls hated my guts now. But, there were a few who didn't care.

I was currently dashing out of the house to meet my friends by the fountain in the mall. Amu forced me to come dress shopping for the dance our school held every year. Apparently, it's an event held to kick off the new school year. "Now that you're done dressing like a guy, you _have_ to go! Everyone's talking about you, especially the guys. You're going." Amu had said.

It wasn't actually as bad as I expected. I had no idea what to wear, as I had never been to any of these dances before. The girls helped me a lot though. I tried on a lot of dresses that they had picked out for me.

Amu had already decided on a bright red dress with black lace laid overtop of it. It was short, and bold. When I asked her if her mother would mind, she simply responded that she would love it. I couldn't wait to meet her mother.

Rima chose a simple and conservative dress. It was mostly black, in the shape of a strapless dress that ruffled at the bottom. But, it had a mint green collar and detailing. It was cute as always.

How did I even get to being friends with Rima? Well, Amu introduced us.

In the beginning, I thought she looked way too sweet. There's nothing wrong with that, but I've had some experiences with people like that, that didn't turn out too well. That all changed when the first thing Rima said to me was "Anybody who punched Fujisaki in the face, is a friend of mine." I immediately knew that she was my type of person.

Over the door, Amu was trying to explain the dance to me. I had heard all about how I shouldn't take a sip out of my drink after I walked away from it, and how to not forget my ticket, and all of that good stuff.

"Oh! You don't know about the last dance tradition, right?"

"No...?"

"Well, there's this tradition at our school. Every year at the dance, the people vote for two 'exceptional students', a guy and a girl. They're supposed to be people of exemplary behavior and stuff. But, basically it's a huge popularity contest. Then, the winners get to pick their dance partners out of the crowd for the last dance. But, they have to know the person's name, at least, so they can call you up to the stage."

"Who usually wins?"

"Well in the past, some girls I don't know won, along with some of those guys from the soccer team. But, you'd best watch out. You know that kid who stalks you home? Souma Kukai? He's the favorite to win this year."

I dropped the hanger I was holding, and it clattered to the floor. I could hear Rima snickering. "What does that matter?" I asked, "It's not like he'd pick _me_."

"Oh, yes he would. I heard him talking to his friends about choosing you. Oh, and he asked me to meet him for lunch tomorrow to discuss a few things, _right after I got off the phone with you_." Rima said. I gulped.

"C-Can't I just say no if he does ask me?"

"No. It's the rule. A privelege the winners get." I groaned. I opened the door and stuck my head out.

"Don't you _dare_ tell him my name. Or _anyone_. Both of you, got that?!" I looked from one teen girl to the other. Rima shrugged and Amu nodded unenthusiastically. I went back into my dressing room.

"Although, he has been losing popularity with the female population ever since he met her." I heard Amu tell Rima. "He might not win after all. His teammates are popular too."

"Why wouldn't he win? What happened?"

"Nobody told you, Rima? Didn't you _see_ what happened that day?"

"No. I was too busy to care about some kid who at that time was a hooded freak."

"Anyway, every morning, Utau left her house in her uniform and these pink Vans her aunt gave her, and expects her to wear. Then, she walked to McDonalds and changed her clothes into the stuff she usually used to wear to school, and bought a coffee. That day, she had forgotten to pack shoes, so she had to wear her Vans to school. Kukai called her gay and got everyone to shove her and crap like that. So after gym, she tripped him and he fell into some mud. He got up and punched her in the gut. You know the rest from there, right?" Amu explained.

"Mm-hmm. So girls stopped liking Kukai to some extent because he punched a girl?" I smirked from within the dressing room.

"Yep. But then there's Yamabuki being all 'Souma-kun didn't know _it_ was a girl! Plus, it _kicked_ him! _Poor_ Souma-kun!' and crap like that." Amu's imitation of Saaya's voice was pretty good, I'll admit.

"So what you're saying is that the female population of the school is divided?"

"Uh-huh. About half don't like him for punching her, and about half hate her guts for kicking him, and then there's people like us who just thought it was absolutely _hilarious_." At this, we all laughed.

"Who knew Utau could whoop a bunch of soccer-playing jocks?" Rima snickered. We all roared.

I walked out of the dressing room in a sapphire blue dress. It was fitted at the top, but ruffled and flared towards the bottom. It was embellished with little sparkling butterflies that made it look enchanting, but not childish. It had a large plunge in the back. (Think of the cover of Meikyuu Butterfly)

"Buy that." they both said immediately. I loved the way they didn't give me any crap, just told me their honest opinions. I complied, and bought the dress. Then, we were on our way.

When I got home today, I crawled into my bed immediately. I was exhausted. But, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking of the talk I had with Nikaidou-sensei this morning.

**-flashback-**

"Excuse me, but would you mind staying for a few minutes to talk with me?" He asked. I just nodded. I was kind of creeped out at first, but then I reminded that I could easily take him if he tried anything. He was a klutz.

We waited until the last people had files out of our home room class. Then, he turned to me.

"Seeing as your school situation is no longer as secretive as before, I was wondering if you would still like me to refrain from speaking your name in front of your peers?"

"Yes please." He nodded. I gave him a smile and turned to make my way out of the room as well.

"Oh, and one more thing." I turned to face him again. "Your previous school record shows that you were a very talented vocalist while you were there. Seeing as you can no longer keep a low profile anyway, would you like to audition for the talent division of our school? It's still the beginning of the year, so we're trying to accommodate last-minute acceptances." I guess he could see the unsure look on my face, because he didn't wait for a reply. "Well, auditions are to be held in a week in the auditorium. I hope you'll consider. The school needs people with talent like you. We're low on sponsors." I nodded, and then left.

"It's extra credit!" I heard him shout after my retreating figure.

Dang, he's good.

**-end flashback-**

I sighed. Maybe I should. After all, I already blew my chances of fading into the background after that Souma guy decided to screw up my life.

Not to mention, I could probably use extra credit right about now. My aunt would kill me.

Singing had been something I had always wanted to do, but I thought better of it before. People had thought I was a guy, for crying out loud! Well, I guess that's no longer an excuse. Now what was holding me back?

Fear.

Lack of self-confidence.

Yep.

How ironic. I had spent all of last year trying not to stick out. Now when I finally stop trying, do I have normal teenage thoughts and doubts. Great. You're really making sense now, Utau, aren't you...

* * *

**Thanks to SuClover! You're awesome. I ran this whole idea by her, and I hope you like it! **


	6. Kukai: Lunch with Mashiro Rima

I finally was going to meet Rima for lunch. Maybe she'd at least answer a few questions, unlike _her_. I mean, was it too much to ask to know the name of the girl who slugged your best friend and immobilized you for a good half-hour?!

Then, I remembered who exactly I was meeting for lunch - _Mashiro Rima_. It would be a miracle to even get a _word_ out of her concerning her friend. She's harsh, man. I don't know what Fujisaki sees in her.

Anyway, I arrived in the cafe to see that Rima already was there, waiting for me. "You're late." She said. Her eyes never looked up from her tea.

"I'm sorry. How have you been?" I was trying not to anger the midget.

"Like you even care. Let's get straight to the point. You wanted information...?" She fixed her scary, unwavering glare at me. I smirked. Oh, she was good.

"Yeah, about your-" she interrupted me.

"My friend. Tall, blonde, used to dress like a guy, beat your a**?" She was _really_ good.

"Yeah, that one." I smirked. I was about to say something else, when she cut me off.

"You've been stalking her home. Shouldn't you know more about her than I do?"

"I _walked_ her home, _once_."

"_Walking_ someone home is when the two people in question make conversation while walking, _not_ when one follows the other around like a lost puppy. Also, when the person arrives home, she doesn't usually slam the door in the other person's face. Yes, I feel _stalking_ is the correct word." Her voice was a monotone; soft, and yet, commanding.

Okay, she was scary good.

"Does she have a name?" I finally asked.

"That information is confidential. I don't have authorization to reveal it."

"So basically, she told you not to tell me."

"Pretty much."

I sighed. This was getting nowhere.

My mood immediately brightened as I thought of something.

"So who's this '_Utau'_ you were talking with?" She stiffened, if only for a mere second. Then, just as soon as it had come, her reaction was concealed by her uncaring exterior.

_Bingo._

"What are you talking about." _Does this girl ever use a question mark?!_

"I heard you talking to a girl named Utau on the phone yesterday."

"So you just admitted to eavesdropping on my private conversation."

"Don't change the subject! Who's Utau?"

"A friend." I smirked.

"Could you set me up with her?" She nearly spit out the tea she had just lifted to her mouth. I watched her reaction closely to see if she would slip up, and give me anything more than just a suspicion that the hooded chick's name really was Utau.

"W-What kind of question is that?! She hates you!" Her eyes widened, as she realized her mistake. "I mean, you haven't even met her! She doesn't know you either!" _Ah. So she does know what a question mark is. _She had seemed to lose her composure for a second there. She soon regained it._  
_

"Just answer." I lifted my glass of Sprite to my mouth and took a big swig, keeping the smirk on my face. I had gotten the reaction I wanted to confirm my suspicions. She stared me full-on in the face.

"She has a boyfriend back in her hometown." She said in a monotone. Now it was my turn to choke on my drink.

Taking advantage of the situation, Rima picked up the manga resting on the table, and left.

* * *

I was pacing the floor yet again, getting ready for practice with some of the guys. This time though, we were in the Arts Building. "Why? Isn't the Arts Building for members of the Talent division at Seiyo?" I can hear my imaginary audience asking themselves.

Well, yes. I'm part of the Talent division. It's more of a "nobody sees, nobody knows" type thing. We have too many fans as it is already. Can you imagine what would happen if they found out that some of the guys and I were in a dance crew?!

Don't laugh. Fujisaki will hurt you.

I'm not kidding. It's because of him that I'm even here every Saturday, when no one else uses the building. It's not like I wanted to, when he first suggested it.

Ikuto still wanted nothing to do with any of it. I guess I wasn't as strong-willed as I had thought.

Fujisaki's scary good, man. You wouldn't believe how fast that guy can go from spinning on his feet, to his head, and back again. This dude's as hardcore as it gets. "What's up with you, man? Lady troubles?" He sneered. I shot him a "that's-not-funny-because-I-will-not-think-twice-a bout-snapping-you-in-half" look.

Just then, Tadase walked up in front of us, glaring. We immediately acted as if we were doing nothing wrong. Trust me. He's a nice kid and all in school, but when it comes to practices, he's a slave-driver. But, he's a great choreographer. The best. It's like when he needs to, he turns into Kiseki, although we all lost our charas long ago.

The point is, he gets the job _done_, son.

Thankfully, Kairi motioned me over. I owe him one for that. He's like our manager, by the way. He takes care of everything relatively business-like or financial-related. He looked at me expectantly.

"I'm not sure, but I think her name's 'Utau'." I told him. He nodded, and sent me back to practice.

* * *

**Opinions please...?**

**THANK YOU killerawesome! **

**Anyway, I am on a ROLL. I'm churning out chapters faster then ever!**

**I KNOW. I KNOW IT'S WAY TOO CLICHE.**

**Hate it? Sorry. Blame my friend.**

**Explanation time! (If you all care to actually read this.)**

**The truth is, I knew how I wanted my story to start. That was like the first three or four chapters. Then, I didn't know where I wanted to go with it. So, I talked to my friend about it. We had some, erm... ideas that _seemed_ good at the time. Yes, it was about 3 AM when we had said ideas, BUT I HAVE A PLAN, AND IM SURE AS HECK NOT CHANGING IT NOW.**

**...Even if it is stupid.**

**I feel stupid.**


	7. Utau: Audition

Just another normal week, huh? Is that really too much to ask for? Of course it is.

My life just keeps getting better and _better_. All sorts of rumors about me are flying around school now. And, it's all _that guy'_s fault. Some were just ridiculous! I just tried to ignore them, but that didn't mean I couldn't hear them.

"Did you know, the reason the transfer girl could beat up those two guys so easily is because she has a black belt!?"

"I heard that too! But why would she feel like she had to use it on them?"

"Someone told me she thought they might rape her!"

"Really? Why'd she think that?"

"You saw! Nagihiko wouldn't let her go, and Kukai was getting all up in her face! Even though _we_ know they wouldn't do that, _she_ probably didn't."

"I guess. But now, Souma-kun looks like the bad guy!"

"I heard he apologized already. Plus, he told all the other guys in school to back off. Apparently, he says she'll be his before the year is up!"

"Really?! That's so cute!"

"Yeah, but now some people are saying she has a boyfriend already! Apparently, he doesn't live here. He's from another city."

"Eh!? She's got a boyfriend, _and_ Souma-kun likes her?! That's not fair! But, she _is_ really pretty..."

"Yeah. She really is lucky."

"Speaking of lucky, I came across this huge blow-out sale over the weekend! I got the pair of shoes I've been saving for at half off!"

...

...

...

_WHAT THE HECK?!_

Meh. Leave it to me to realize that these are only rumors, _after_ the mini-heart attack I just experienced.

Where do these guys get this stuff?! I was not a black belt, first of all. Second, I just had really wanted to do some damage to that arrogant jerk. I was never _scared_ of him. Also, I would _never_ go out with him. What made him so sure I would?! Maybe that's just another rumor. Finally, I did _not_ have a boyfriend back in Kakunodate. Was this even me they were talking about?! Unless there's another girl who took on two soccer players...

Anyway, I have bigger things to worry about.

My audition is today.

Long story short, I was a nervous wreck. I hadn't sung for anyone to hear (beside my Aunt) in just about a year!

Before I knew it, I was facing a screen. Behind it, I knew, were the judges. Thank goodness it was a blind audition. I would be judged based on only my voice, and not stage-presence or whatever.

"Number 32?" A bored voice asked.

"Yes."

"Please begin whenever you're ready."

I had decided on my song a while ago. I usually would go for something more upbeat than this, but I couldn't sing anything you hear on the radio for an audition; they didn't use enough range to show off what my voice can do.

I decided to sing the same song that I had for my first audition. That was almost 8 years ago. My voice had changed a lot since then, but I never forgot it. it was from one of my favorite movies as a kid. I didn't realize the message in the lyrics all those years ago, but now, it bore significant similarities to my life.

My mother. I missed her so much. It was times like these I wished I had Il and El with me. '_You can do it, Utau-chan!'_ I can practically hear El. She always told me that just before a performance. It must be in my head though.

I missed those two a lot too. I was sad when they left, of course. Then, about a month ago, I had other things to worry about. My parents disappeared, and Il and El weren't there when I needed them. I guess I haven't been the same. I had to find my own way of dealing with my life.

"Ah-_hem_." I cleared my throat, and began.

_**Journey to the Past (from "Anastasia") ***_

_Heart don't fail me now_

_Courage don't desert me_

_Don't turn back now that we're here_

_People always say_

_Life is full of choices_

_No one ever mentions fear_

_or how the world can seem so vast_

_on the journey to the past_

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong_

_Arms will open wide_

_I'll be safe and wanted_

_Finally home where I belong_

_well __starting now, I'm learning fast_

_On this journey to the past_

_Home, love, family_

_There was once a time_

_I must've had them too_

_Home, love, family_

_I will never be complete until I find you_

_One step at a time_

_One hope then another_

_Who knows where this road may go_

_Back to who I was_

_Onto find my future_

_Things my heart still needs to know_

_Yes, let this be a sign_

_Let this road be mine_

_Let it lead me to my past_

_And bring me home_

_At last_

Il.

El.

My parents.

They had all disappeared from my life, without explanation. Like the song said, the world is big, and no one mentions fear. I was facing this big world alone. Yet, the question I wanted answered the most was, why?

It took me a little bit to realize I was crying.

"Thank you. You may go."

I didn't hesitate.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the cliche-ness of it all! I really am!**

**IM SORRY.**

**You know what? I'M DONE. IM DONE BEING SORRY. ARRGHHH. I know it's cliche. JUST SHUT UP Y'ALL CUZ I KNOW ALREADY.**

**Thank you for your time. This has been another Public Service Announcement. Now back to your regularly scheduled program.**

**SuClover has been waiting ever so patiently for this chapter (She _really_ wanted Utau to sing)! Thanks for your patience and support!**

***No copyright infringement intended. I don't own any part of the song or movie mentioned, and did not use their titles or lyrics for my own personal gain. **


	8. Kukai: The Choice is Yours

It had been almost a week since my lunch with the Chibi-Devil. Honestly, how can Fujisaki _stand_ her?!

An hour and a half of practice later, Kairi muttered something to Tadase.

"Take five, morons!" Tadase shouted. There was a collective sigh as we trudged over to sit against the walls of the practice room. Kairi motioned me over again. He was looking intently at his computer screen.

"It's going to take a while, but I may have found a lead." He told me.

"The dance is in a week. You think you can have her name by then?"

"Hard to say. All I have to work off of is a possible first name and a very vague description, Souma-san." He looked irritated.

"Thanks man. I owe you a lot."

* * *

_Practice is finally over! _My energy was drained. Between soccer, and rehearsals with the crew, I had no time off. Heck, I barely had time to ask around about Blondie.

It wasn't doing well. Nobody knew anything. I did get news that the teachers were asked to not use her name around other students, while she was still trying to keep a low profile. Looks like they're going keep their mouths shut, too. I had asked Nikaidou-sensei her name. He wouldn't tell.

I absolutely could _not_ let her get away with ignoring me for so long. I mean, _nobody_ ignores me. I was losing my touch.

* * *

Ugh, the last day of torture before the weekend. If there was one good thing about today, it was that we still hadn't moved seats in home room. That means, Pig-Tails over here still sat next to me. I would _not_ let her ignore me today. She had rushed out of class the second the bell rang ever since the last time I had tried to talk to her.

Like I said, not today. I'd make sure of that.

I had waited patiently all period. I waited, until there was about 20 seconds left of class. I got up, and grabbed a tissue from the front of the class. Then, returning to my seat, I 'accidentally' brushed against her stack of books and binders sitting on her desk. Needless to say, they toppled over, spilling papers all over the floor. She glared at me.

"Whoops." I tried to hide a smirk.

The bell rang.

I followed the rest of the class out of the classroom. Even Nikaidou-sensei left. I remained, however, just outside the classroom. I listened to the rustle of papers, and finally, the sound of footsteps walking to the door.

I stood in the doorway, blocking it.

"Move." She didn't even look at me.

"You and me are going to dinner. Be ready by seven." I smirked, staying right where I was. She fixed her violet eyes on mine, giving me a cold glare.

"I'd sooner let a _spider_ crawl around in my _hair_." And with that, she shoved her way out of the room. She purposefully stomped on my foot while doing so.

* * *

I knocked on the door at 7:03. To my surprise, Hinamori Amu opened the door. She must have invited her friends over or something. That was actually good luck for me. Blondie would've just slammed the door in my face. Amu actually let me in to the entryway.

"Stay here." She told me. Then, walking up the staircase a little, "Guys! You'd better get down here!" she practically shouted.

There was a corkboard in the entryway, so I decided to kill time looking at the pictures pinned there. There was one of a young couple, just after their wedding, it looked like. It was in a meadow, full of grass and flowering trees. I guess it was out of town. There was nowhere here that looked relatively like that. This was _Tokyo_. Then, there was the same couple with a daughter. Blondie was cute as a kid. I smiled. Finally, there was Blondie in front of a place called Addie's*. Yep, this definitely wasn't anywhere around here. I wonder where she lived before...? Then, something about the picture caught my eye.

It looked like a pretty recent picture, and must have been taken within the past year or two. The girl didn't look much different than she did now. But, there was this _guy_ standing next to her, with _his arm_ around her. Hm. I guess Rima was telling the truth.

While everyone was still out of the room, I whipped out my phone and snapped a photo of the picture. Then, I put my phone back in my pocket.

The three girls appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Immediately, Blondie's smiling face turned into a cold, hard expression.

* * *

**I KNOW, I KNOW. MY CHAPTERS ARE ALWAYS SHORT.**

**But, I update fast, don't I? I try my best... **

**Even if they are short, I try to make it so that the story progresses while you get to see the opinions of both people. I REFUSE TO WRITE FILLER, EVEN IF IT WILL MAKE YOU PEOPLE HAPPY. I mean, you guys don't want to read about boring math class, and frankly, I don't want to spend time writing about it either. Why bother?**

**Trust me, I hate jerky-Kukai just as much as you do. Maybe even more.**

***If there is a place called Addie's, I didn't know. No copyright infringement intended. **


	9. Utau: I Choose the Spider

Ugh. School was awful today. That _oaf_ just flat out told me we were going to dinner tonight. No, he didn't _ask_, he just _commanded_ me! Who the heck does he think he is?! He just expects any girl to jump at the chance to go on a date with him?! I don't think so. Not me. Someone needs to deflate his ego.

Good news is, my aunt said I could have Amu and Rima over to do homework, and for dinner. We had finished our homework a long time ago, and were now just messing around. My aunt was going to be working late today, so we would have the house to ourselves for a while.

"Utau, I need to talk to you." Rima said, suddenly serious. I turned to look at her, letting her know I was listening. I dropped the pillow I was about to smack Amu with.

"I haven't had the time to speak with you and Amu privately about this. You know how I told you Souma wanted to meet me?" I nodded. "Well, he wanted to talk about you."

"You didn't sell me out, did you?!" I shouted.

"No. Calm down, baka. He had heard our phone conversation right before meeting at the mall, though. He heard me call you 'Utau'."

"What?!"

"Stop interrupting. Anyway, he asked who 'Utau' was. I just told him that she was a friend." I let out a sigh of relief. "Then, he asked if I could set him up with 'her', and I may have overreacted a bit, considering the situation."

"What do you mean...?"

"I screamed 'What kind of question is that?! She hates you!' or something. That may have tipped him off."

"Yeah, and how is this important?"

"I was getting to that. I told him that 'Utau' has a boyfriend back in her hometown. So, if he did figure out your first name, you'll need to know that!"

"Oh, so _that's_ how those rumors got started... That seems easy enough. Thanks, Rima. You may have just fixed all of this." She nodded.

Just then, the doorbell rang while we were finishing our conversation. Amu went to get it. Not long after, she came back up the steps. "Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear." she growled in a low voice, so whoever was downstairs wouldn't hear.

Confused, Rima and I rushed down the stairs, with Amu in tow.

My first thought was _'What the heck is he doing in my house?!' _My second thought was '_Oh; it's seven_.' Gosh, can't the guy get it through his thick skull?! I was _not interested_!

"I thought I told you I wasn't going." I growled. He just flashed me a boyish grin.

"Nope. You just said you'd rather let a spider crawl around in your hair."

I paled. He pulled out one of those orange pill-bottles from his pocket. Except, this one didn't have any pills in it. Nope. Just a fat, hairy, spider. It looked like it belonged in another climate, like maybe... I don't know... A _rainforest_?!

"I just came to give you that option." he was still grinning.

Oh, no way was he gonna get me to go on a date just like that. _No_ _fricking_ _way_. I knew he wouldn't leave unless I picked._ 'It _would_ be fun to mess with him...' _I decided.

"Okay." I sighed, "Let's get this over with."

He smirked, thinking he had just won.

"Bring the spider over here."

The shock on his face was hilarious.

Amu and Rima gave me questioning glances. I explained the events from earlier today, as we all sat around the dining room table. "So basically, you won't leave until she either agrees to go on a date with you, or you see that spider crawl around in her hair for a full minute?" Rima fixed him with her gaze.

"That's right!" He gave her a thumb's-up.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight as I heard heavy footsteps make their way toward me, and the 'pop' of a cap. I vaguely registered Amu telling me she'd set a timer on her phone.

"And... go."

A light movement in my hair sent shivers down my spine. I clenched my hands into fists, until I could feel my nails digging into my skin. It was the type of skin-crawling feeling that just made you want to run out of the room and scream. But, I didn't. I would not give him that satisfaction. I would win.

"You're almost there. Half a minute left." Amu said, taking my hand in hers. I squeezed it, never opening my eyes.

Seconds ticked by, and all I could do was wince. I counted in my head, tried to think of school, anything that would keep me from smashing the thing currently exploring the top of my head. It sent shivers down my spine.

"10... 9... 8..." Amu counted out loud.

"2...1...You did it! You're done!" Amu was cheering. I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding. But, I didn't open my eyes until I heard the relieving 'snap' of a lid. Then, I pulled the two girls into a hug.

I rounded on the kid behind me. "There. Happy?! Now, GET OUT OF MY EFFIN HOUSE!" I screamed, pushing him out the door, and effectively slamming the it in his face. Well, now that I think about it, it was more like I drop-kicked him out the door. He really hadn't seemed too keen on going _anywhere_.

Then, I turned to the two girls who were giving me triumphant smiles.

"That was _great_, Utau!"

"You shoulda _seen_ his face!"

"He looked shocked, but like, disappointed too!"

"I can't _believe_ you just did that!"

"That was awesome!"

I smiled for only a second before dashing to the bathroom to scrub my head.

_'Was that really worth it, Utau-chan? So mean!'_ El's voice sounded in my head.

I know these two are 'inside my heart' again or whatever, but sometimes I still imagined I could hear them.

_'Heck yeah it was!'_ Il's voice responded. '_You WON!' _I smirked, lathering my hair with about half of the shampoo bottle.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom to find the girls sitting on my bed, chatting.

"Utau?" Rima got my attention.

"Hm?" I picked up my hair dryer.

"Do you actually have a boyfriend back in your hometown?" She asked innocently.

"No," I said, switching the blow dryer on. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, then who's _this_?" Amu interjected with a sly grin. She held up a photo that had previously been on the corkboard in the entryway. "He's kinda cute!"

"Kukai kept sneaking glances at it while he was here." Rima explained.

"Oh, that's my cousin, Sora." I laughed. "He's always been more like a big brother though."

"You realize what this means, right?!" Amu sneered.

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Think about it. Rima told him that you had a boyfriend. Then, he saw this picture..." I looked at her questioningly.

"He couldn't possibly think Sora was my boyfriend." I stated.

"And why not?" Rima fired back in a bored tone.

"Yeah. You all do look like a cute couple." Amu smirked.

"What?! This is my _cousin_ we're talking about."

"_We_ know that. The point is, _he_ doesn't."

* * *

**I'M SORRY. THE POWER WENT OUT, AND THAT MEANS NO WIFI. I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE WHO THOUGHT I WAS DEAD. IN FACT, IT'S STILL OUT. I JUST HAPPEN TO NOW HAVE WIFI DUE TO A GENERATOR. AH! IT'S DARK!**

**BAM! Supa long chapter! Y'ALL HAPPY NOW?! I know I am... ;) **

**Well, it wasn't really _that_ long, but it took _me_ a long time, okay?! Geez... **

**Sorry if you all are the type of people that don't think spiders are creepy. I can't stand them, especially since one has crawled on my head before. It was not a good experience, trust me.**


	10. Kukai: Facebook

I walked into Ikuto's living room, and slumped onto the couch. All the guys were there already.

"Souma, what happened to your, um, _dinner plans_?" Kairi asked. I tossed him the pill bottle.

"Get rid of that for me, would ya?" I asked in a monotone.

"Oh. Don't tell me." Nagihiko chuckled, "She actually chose the _spider_ over you?" I just glared in response.

"Pfft! Ahaha!" The others joined in on his hysterics.

After a while, they calmed down. "Cheer up, man! She probably didn't want to go on a date with a person who's practically a stranger." Tadase tried.

"Tadase, you know that's not true." Ikuto was smirking. He turned to me. "You ruined your chances with her the day you two met."

"I already apologized, dang it!"

"Exactly what did you apologize for?" Nagihiko asked. He was thinking. His finger was wrapped around his chin.

"Uhh... I dunno... Being a jerk to her, and telling that crowd to pummel her, I think?" His eyes widened.

"Kukai, do you _remember_ what happened that day? Do you remember what you did?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Kukai," he continued, "right after she tripped you, you punched her." I felt my eyes widen.

"In the stomach." Ikuto added. I groaned and buried my head in my hands. Tadase was patting my back.

"Don't worry. She'll forget about it eventually." Ikuto said. I pulled up the picture from earlier on my phone.

"Yeah, but will she forget about _him_?" I deadpanned, tossing it to him. He caught it. Once they got a look at the screen, the whole group's eyes widened.

"She's got a _boyfriend_?!" Nagihiko asked.

"Apparently." I replied, putting my hands behind my head, and leaning back into the couch and closing my eyes.

"Hey, he kinda reminds me of that girl you used to date... Asami-chan, was it?"

"Yeah! That's right! They've got the same face, pretty much."

"When did you guys go out again?"

"Uh, January and February, I think." I replied, never opening my eyes.

"Hey, she _is_ pretty cute. Too bad she has a boyfriend, right Kukai?"

"Tch." I grunted.

"So?" Ikuto asked. We all turned to look at him. "Since when has that ever stopped you?" He raised an eyebrow. I smirked.

"True."

* * *

"How's it coming, Sanjo?" The dance was officially in two days.

"Well, with the picture from before, I'm coming along faster than ever... Wait. Hold on a second." He typed frenziedly on his laptop for another five minutes or so. Then, a smirk crept its way onto his face.

"Did you find her?"

"Yep." I was smirking right along with him by now.

"Her name?"

"It says it's 'Hoshina Utau'."

"Hm. How'd you find her?"

"Well, it seems she deleted her account a while ago, but with these sorts of things, it never really goes away if you can figure out the passwords. Then, with the photo you gave me, I was able to run the pictures through a facial identifying software** (A/N: Like the type the U.S. used after the Boston bombing) **and find pictures that match. That's basically how."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"... Facebook."*

* * *

***no copyright infringement intended. **

**I KNOW, I KNOW. YOU ALL SAW THAT COMING. **

**HECK, EVEN MY BLIND FISH COULD'VE SEEN THAT COMING. **

**I'm serious. I think my fish is blind. He doesn't eat his food until he bumps into it... **

**Anyway, this chapter was really short, so we all know the next one will be coming extra quick. Yay! **

**...not really. Don't be excited. Here's a hint. The next chapter's the super cliche dance. **

**Dang. **

**I'm really not looking forward to writing it.**


	11. Utau: I'M NOT FRICKING CINDERELLA

Anybody wanna guess how my day was?

Yep. Awful.

You have to wonder exactly how rumors at school get started. I mean, where do people actually find out this stuff?! Like, are there constantly people following me and my friends around? Here's what happened.

**-flashback-**

The people were 'whispering' again. They seriously need to learn how to whisper properly. I mean, even _I_ could hear them, and I was their topic of conversation.

"You know the new girl?"

"I haven't met her, no."

"But you know who I'm talking about? The girl who transferred here this year?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you've heard all the stuff people are saying about what happened between her and Souma-kun, right?"

"Uh-huh...?"

"Well, I heard that someone heard Souma asking her on a date a few days ago."

"No way! What'd she say?"

"She said she'd sooner choose a spider over him."

"What?!"

"Yeah. So you know what he did? He went to her house, and brought a spider. Then, he told her to choose! Guess who she picked."

"Who?"

"The spider."

"Whaa? Ahaha!" The two burst into giggles. And no. It's not the same two people talking every time. I had never seen these two girls before.

**-end flashback-**

You have to admit, these people have their sources. I mean, that was pretty accurate. It was actually _really_ funny to see that Souma kid so embarrassed for practically the whole day.

So why was my day awful? You see, tonight was the dance.

Amu had forced me into my dress, before I escaped to her room and slammed the door, locking it.

Just when I thought I was in the clear, Rima's small foot broke the door down. Honestly, I was impressed.

"Suck it up, Utau." She growled. "I don't want to go either. But if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." With that, she shoved me into a chair and started trying to tame my long blonde hair.

I helped Amu with her make-up, and then we were ready to go. We all climbed into her car, and were on our way. Amu was a crazy driver. How did she even get her license?! Once we got there, I was surprised to be alive.

As soon as we entered the building, many pairs of eyes turned to us. Well, this wasn't surprising. Amu and Rima _were_ pretty well-known for their unapproachable attitudes. And, to top it all off, they were _gorgeous_. Rima was small and cute, and had her fair share of fans. You could practically _see_ the confidence radiating off of Amu. It gave the impression that she couldn't care less what people thought of her. I could never be that confident in such a bold and, uh... _revealing_ dress.

I noticed that the two were ignoring the stares (and a few glares) and just continued walking like they hadn't noticed. So, following their lead, we made our way into the crowd.

The music was unbelievably loud. The bass pounded, synchronizing with my heartbeat. I felt it vibrate through my very core, and I couldn't help the smile that made its way onto my face. I liked the feeling.

Amu introduced me to a few friends of hers. She had to shout over the music so I could hear the names. Eventually, after a few loud greetings, we went our separate ways.

Rima found a few chairs towards the back of the room. I was about to sit down next to her, when Amu pulled me away.

"C'mon! Let's dance!" She tugged my wrist And pulled me back towards the crowd of dancing teens. Letting me go, she started moving to the music. The tossed her hair around a couple of times to the beat. We laughed.

Eventually she and I were both dancing crazily. I honestly couldn't remember having so much fun. I felt like I could let go and forget everything besides the music and my friends. Rima was still sitting on her chair, sipping her soda. But, she watched us with a small smile and her eyes sparkling with amusement.

I couldn't remember how much time we had spent there, until some teacher or something picked up the microphone and tapped it to get our attention. The music stopped.

"Welcome! Thank you so much for coming to kick off the new school year with all of us! Now, before we move on to the last song of the night, let's see who you all voted as last year's Exceptional Students!" He waited for the crowd to stop cheering. "Ladies first! Our first Exceptional Student we would like to recognize is..." The crowd waited in science.

"... Mashiro Rima!" There was an explosion of loud cheers. The crowd parted ways as she walked toward the stage, her face an emotionless mask. She arrived on stage, looking down at her feet.

"Congratulations! Now, who will be your partner for the last dance of the night?" He asked, holding the microphone down to her.

"RIMA-SAMAAAA! PICK ME!"

"RIMAAA! I VOTED FOR YOUUUUUU!" Pretty much the whole male population of the school was calling her name.

"I'm sorry, Sensei." She practically whispered, looking up. "But, I will not be participating."

Silence enveloped the room, except for the sound of slow, light footsteps making their way out. Everyone could only gape.

"Eh... Let's announce the next winner then, shall we?" The teacher broke the silence. Everyone cheered, to see the awkward moment was over.

Great. They were about to announce the next winner, and Rima had bailed. At least Amu was still there. She must have seen the worried glance I cast in her direction. "Chill out. He can't _possibly_ know your name, even if he does win." I sighed in relief, turning my attention back to the man on stage.

"EEEEEKKK!" I turned back to Amu. One of Souma's buddies had grabbed her and thrown her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and was sauntering away. That probably wasn't the best idea, considering what she was wearing...

"PUT ME DOWN, PERVERT!" Well, _that_ was a side of her you don't see every day. Amu was struggling in his grasp, but to no avail. How did the chaperones not see this?! Now Amu was out of the picture too.

_Dang_. _I'm alone._

I turned my eyes back to the stage, to see that _he_ was walking up the steps. "So, who will be the lucky lady tonight?" The teacher asked. Souma's eyes scanned the crowd, obviously looking for someone. I held my breath.

_He can't possibly know my name._

_He can't possibly know my name._

_He can't possibly-_

The chant in my head was cut short when his gaze fixed on mine. He broke into a grin.

"Hoshina Utau."

_WHAT?! HOW THE HECK DOES HE KNOW MY NAME?! _My thoughts were initially surprised, but then after a few seconds, I could only think of one word.

_Run._

I looked toward the doors Rima had left through. Ikuto was standing right in front of them, with Amu still struggling in his arms. She caught my gaze and just shook her head. She couldn't help me.

There was another set of doors on the other side of the room. I looked, only to find Tadase obviously keeping guard for someone. My escape was blocked.

Everyone realized I wasn't about to walk up on the stage any time soon. They looked around, but seeing as they had no clue who to look for, nobody found me.

Some guy with purple hair stood up on a chair, and started chanting and clapping. I couldn't really see or hear clearly. But, the crowd caught on, and the chanting grew in volume.

"Utau-chan! Utau-chan! Utau-CHAN! UTAU-CHAN!"

_Crap_.

I felt a shove from behind. I whipped my head around, to see a retreating figure. It looked oddly like the back of Kairi's head...

The crowd seemed to get the message, as I now was being shoved forward against my will. They didn't stop until I was practically tumbling up the steps and onto the stage.

"I'm glad you finally made it here, miss!" The teacher smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Please welcome Hoshina Utau, everybody!" The crowd cheered. I looked over all of the screaming teens, with a scowl. I glanced over just in time to see Nagihiko getting down off of a chair.

_Oh, I am going to wring their necks later..._

I was being dragged down the steps and to the center of the crowd by my wrist. Then, immediately a slow song started playing. My scowl never left my face. He grabbed my waist as I reluctantly put my hands on his shoulders.

I really wished I could wipe that smirk off his face, but there were teachers watching, so I couldn't. Instead, I half-heartedly swayed to the beat.

It was a really awkward moment, but I refused to meet his eyes. I just _knew_ he had that big stupid grin on his face. It carried on like that for a good half of the song.

"You're not a bad dancer, _Utau-chan._" He smirked.

"_Don't_ call me 'Utau-chan'." I snarled.

"Yes ma'am!" He grinned. And to think, I had actually been enjoying myself a few moments before...

"... How did you find my name?"

"Kairi really is a genius, you know." He was still grinning.

It was then that I felt his left hand shift just a little bit. He was... well, _dangerously close_ to getting punched in the face.

"Hey." I growled. "Hands stay on my _waist, _buddy."

"Sure thing, _Utau-chan_." His grin widened, but his hand didn't move.

"Do you _want_ a face to match Nagihiko's?!"

"I could make it look good."

_What's with this guy's smiley personality?!_ I just rolled my eyes.

"What? You don't think I could pull it off?" At this, I scoffed. _Why is he always smiling?!_

I let out a sigh of relief. The song was coming to an end.

Just when I thought I was in the clear, he suddenly pulled me close. I froze. I couldn't help it. I was paralyzed with shock.

M

i

n

d

B

l

a

n

k.

He was leaning in, bringing our faces closer together.

_Why can't I move? C'mon, Utau. Slap him! Pull away! _

_Curse his strong arms! I can't! ARGH! Don't just stand there! Do SOMETHING! Whoa, his eyes are green... _

_WHAT?! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT! MOVE, DANG IT!_

Luckily, I regained my senses right in time. I turned my face away, and his lips met my cheek instead. Shocked, he let me go. I glared at him. I was aware people were watching now.

"Not today, _Souma_!" And with that, I dug my heel into his foot and stormed out of the ring of people watching us. Quickly, I rescued Amu from Ikuto and dashed out to the car, the fabric of my dress billowing behind me. I knew Rima would be there waiting for us.

Why did I feel like fricking Cinderella?! Souma was in _no way_ a prince.

We all clambered in, and Amu floored it out of there. For once, I was glad to be going so fast.

* * *

**YOSH! Longest chapter yet! I bet you all are happy!**


	12. Kukai: Fail, in More Ways Than One

Dang! What the heck?! She just dug her pointy heel into my foot! I'm gonna need that foot for soccer later, dang it! Ikuto was at my side, laughing his head off.

"FAAAAIILLLL!"

Someone needed to tell Fujisaki to shut up, but I couldn't at the moment. I was trying to limp back to the car. Once we were there, Kairi simply tossed me an ice pack.

"Well, the plan _did_ work perfectly. You got your dance, didn't you?"

* * *

"Why won't she even talk to me?!"

"Because she hates you." Ikuto deadpanned.

"I know, okay?! But _why_?!"

"You didn't exactly make a very good first impression..." Nagihiko rolled his eyes. I groaned.

"Hey, do you think she'll talk to one of you guys?"

"What?!"

"You!" I pointed at Tadase, practically scaring him out of Kiseki-mode. We were currently in a break from practice. "You're the 'nice guy' here! Get her to talk to you!"

"Huh?!"

"I dunno! Be her friend or whatever! I don't care, just convince her I'm not so bad!"

"Uh, Souma-kun, I can't force her to be friends with me, but I'll try. And also, I can't convince her unless she is willing to be convinced. I'll do my best."

"Oh, and Kukai." Kairi said.

"Hm?"

"You should know that many of those photographs from earlier, were of Hoshina-san and the person in your picture."

I sighed. "Okay."

* * *

"Kukai! Why are you always late?!"

"Sorry, I had stuff to do." I grumbled halfheartedly.

"Stuff to do, huh? Other than your chores?"

"Uh-huh. I did."

"You know what?! You've always never known when to shut that big mouth of yours. You're always messing around with those guys from the soccer team, too. I don't even know why they picked _you_ as the captain. You guys haven't ever won a trophy."

"We went to the championships twice! There's a trophy case full of awards at the school!"

"Ah, but they're all second place, aren't they? I don't know why you waste your time, runt."

I didn't want hear another word, as I stormed off to my bedroom, slamming the door.

"That's another thing, Kukai! You always did have an awful temper, and all you've ever done with it is get yourself into more trouble!" I heard Kaidou shout through the door.

I guess the thing that bothered me the most about what my brother said, was that every word was correct.

Why did I try? I haven't managed to do anything right. When Daichi left, I guess I was okay for a while. But then, _he_ started acting like that. He used to be okay. Sure, he would give me a hard time, but it was in an affectionate, brotherly manner. Now, that wasn't the case.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed, hoping I could escape into sleep, even if it was only for a little while.

* * *

"Awww. Why are you mad at me, _Utau-chan_?" I fake pouted. Yes, the girl was still ticked. I dunno why. That's kinda why I'm asking.

"Go. _Away_." She bit out, "You know very well why. _I_, on the other hand, have no idea _why_ that happened."

"Don't pretend you didn't like our dance." I feigned innocence.

"I think you hit your head." She pronounced every word slowly, growling. "You don't seem to recall exactly what you did, you egotistical, self-centered b-"

"Now, now. No need for that. I actually do remember, okay? As for _why._.. well, can you blame me?" I gave a wolfish grin. She just glared.

Her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket. "I need to answer this." She informed me, already walking away.

"Why? Who is it, your _boyfriend_?" This made her stop dead in her tracks. Looking over her shoulder, I could see the wicked grin.

"As a matter of fact, _yes_." And with that, she was off down the hallway.

I seriously need to punch something right now. She had wiped the grin off my face, and seemed pretty dang satisfied with herself for doing it, too.

* * *

**Somebody in a guest review thought I was done with this. I couldn't reply, so just know this: **

**NO. IM NOT DONE. FAR FROM IT! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME PLEASE!**


	13. Utau: New Kid, AGAIN

Ahhh. Saturday. Too bad I'm awake now...

"Utau-chan! There's a letter here for you!"

"Okay. Coming, Madoka." I grumbled. My aunt says calling her 'Aunt Madoka' would make her feel old, and for obvious reasons, I wouldn't call her 'mom'. So, she lets me call her by her first name.

She has a very easy-going personality, and can be quite irresponsible at times. She was a lot younger than my mother. She's like, what? 35? Anyway, she doesn't have any kids of her own, and is a major feminist. She can be pretty fun. She acts more like an older sister than a guardian. She lets me get away with stuff way more often than she should, anyway.

I don't think she really knows what to do with me. She's afraid trying to talk to me or comfort me will make it worse, so she pretty much leaves me to my own devices. She knows I'll come to her if I want to talk or anything.

I trudged down the steps to the kitchen, and plopped down in a chair. She was making pancakes. Well, trying to. She wasn't an _exceptional_ cook, but she was getting better.

I found the letter in the stack of papers, and tore it open. My tired eyes scanned the paper.

No.

I felt my eyes widen. I rubbed them to make sure I was seeing correctly.

"I got in." I whispered.

"What was that?" Madoka asked.

"The talent division. I got in."

"What?!" She dropped the spatula she was holding. She ran over and captured me in a constricting hug. She was bouncing up and down on her heels, and squealing like a nine-year-old, all while still hugging me.

"That's amazing! I didn't even know you auditioned! That's wonderful!"

I dropped the letter. I needed a second to process this...

* * *

"Here's your new schedule, Hoshina-san. You will still have your four regular content classes, and home room with me, but your other two classes are for Talent Division students only. It's like special training."

He handed me the paper.

_**Hoshina, Utau**_

_**HR: Nikaidou - rm. 121**_

_**1: Math - rm. 206**_

_**2: Language - rm. 203**_

_**3: Geography - rm. 208**_

_**Lunch **_

_**4: Chemistry - rm. 154**_

_**5: Stage Presence - rm. 13 - Arts building**_

_**6: Practice/Performance period - rm. 13 - Arts building**_

* * *

I can't believe I was going to be the 'new kid' _again_. After a month here, I was joining two new classes. Well, they _were_ both in the same room. I guess that'll be easy. What, does it just transition straight to the next teacher or something?

There was one thing to be happy about though. No gym! Also, after home room, I won't have to look at that green-eyed jerk for the rest of the day! Yes!

_Well, this is it. _I had been wandering the Arts building for a while now, and had finally found room 13. _Hey, isn't thirteen supposed to be an unlucky number or something? Oh well. I guess they couldn't skip it or anything. _

_Confidence. Head up. Eyes straight forward, Utau. Who cares about them. Don't look nervous. It won't help anything._

I pulled open the door, checking my reflection in the glass of the small window in it. _Stern and uncaring. Yeah. That's it_. I strode over to the teacher, not even glancing at the students occupying the classroom.

"Class, this is our new addition to the Talent Division, Hoshina Utau." He introduced. At this, I turned to face the class. My expression remained emotionless.

To my surprise, Amu and Rima were sitting towards the middle, by the window. Rima gave a slight nod in acknowledgement. Amu reclined in her seat, raising an eyebrow in interest.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone was grinning like a lunatic at me. I turned to face the psychopath, and familiar emerald eyes met mine. _Oh, no. Heck no._

Seeing he caught my attention, he gave me a thumb's-up, and winked. Argh! I'd be chased all the way home by fan girls today, I can already tell. Not to mention they still hadn't forgotten the little stunt he pulled at the dance. I mean, how was that _my_ fault?!

"Who has an open seat beside them?" The teacher asked.

Souma raised his hand. "Utau-chan can sit by me, Hashimoto-sensei." He turned to the kid to his left. "Right, Kirishima?" The kid simply got up and moved to an empty seat near the back.

_Nevermind. Thirteen _is_ an unlucky number._

"Sensei, can I sit by Amu?" I asked, in a bored voice.

"Well, uh... there isn't an empty seat next to Hinamori-san..."

Amu turned to the guy sitting next to her. She simply raised an eyebrow and jerked her head towards the back of the classroom. Getting the message, the kid got up and moved.

"Well, if you would be more comfortable that way, then I guess you can sit there." The teacher commented.

"Thank you." I kept my eyes straight ahead, never responding to the stares as I made my way toward my seat. Passing next to Amu, I gave her a discreet hi-five before I sat down.

* * *

For the rest of the hour, the teacher basically explained what the class was all about. It was sort of a review, just for me. Obviously, the rest of the class didn't really pay attention.

So basically, this class was where you learn how to behave while in front of an audience. We would have guest speakers, and stuff like that too. I wasn't really paying attention either, to tell the truth.

This class just transitioned into the next one. Well, 6th period was more of a free-period. You get to work on whatever it is that you do, and use the school's equipment.

Amu dropped the whole 'too-cool-for-you' attitude once we were all alone. "This is awesome, Utau! You'll have classes with us now!"

"Yeah... About that... _WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE_?!"

"We're in the Talent Division." Rima stated the obvious.

"Yeah. I know that. But _why_?"

"Amu plays guitar, and I'm a comedy genius."

"Pffft! Yeah, okay. Very funny, Rima. That actually was pretty good."

"She was completely serious, Utau..." Amu whispered.

"Uhh... Sorry..." I looked away. Rima could be scary.

"Anyway, the better question is, why are _you_ here?" Rima asked.

"I can sing pretty well, I guess. I mean, I got in, didn't I?"

"I suppose."

"So Amu, you play the guitar?"

"Yep! You wanna hear?" I nodded. We filed out of the classroom and down the hall. Amu led me into a room where apparently, they store all the instruments. She picked up a case marked "A. Hinamori" and opened it up.

She took the guitar, and plugged into a tiny amplifier she got down off of a shelf. She turned the volume down to 1/4 it's maximum, and began to play. **(A/N: Go listen to _Check Yes Juliet _by We the Kings. Do it. I don't own any part of it, and no copyright infringement intended. It's just a really great song, and fits well right here. They are amazing!) **

Amu was amazing. I never would have imagined her ability to be this great. It was unbelievable. Her music was full of energy and character. It was just like her. I couldn't help the smile that made its way into my face. Her expressions were those of someone really enjoying what she was doing. I have to admit, she looked like a true rocker.

Her song ended, and she thrust her hand in the air in the classic 'rock-n-roll' symbol. She really was different than what everyone thinks. She broke into a bright smile. "What'd you think?"

I cast my eyes away nonchalantly. "Meh. You're okay." I turned back to face her, a smile tugging hard at the corners of my mouth. I tried to suppress it.

She saw through me and we both erupted into that kind of laughter that lasts so long your stomach hurts. Rima just stood there.

"I see nothing funny."

Amu finally regained her composure and asked, "Utau, will you sing now?" Dang. Her eyes were sparkly.

"Um... Not here, Amu. There are too many people around." She shrugged.

"Maybe later then."

We were heading back to the classroom now. "Hey, why are _they_ here?" I asked.

"Hm? Who?" Amu was clueless.

"Souma and Co." Rima answered.

"Oh, nobody really knows. He won't say. Ikuto's a violinist though." Amu replied.

"So where is he now?" I said, looking around the classroom. He seemed to have disappeared.

"He takes gym instead of his free-period. For soccer, you know?"

"Hm."

"Woah! Utau-chi! Your hair is so _long_!" Came a high-pitched voice from behind me. I spun around. It was a small brunette with ribboned pig-tails. She looked about a year or two younger than me, when you ignore the childish hair-style.

"Eh... Who...?" I looked at Amu and Rima.

"Yaya, this is Hoshina Utau. She sings." Amu introduced me.

"Wow! Will Utau-chan sing a song? _Please_?"

"Uh... She needs to rest her voice for a while, Yaya." Amu lied.

"Oh! Right. Well anyway, Yaya-tan is a ballerina!" Where does this girl _come_ from? It's like we're having two _completely_ different conversations. And why is she speaking in 3rd person?! She's way too loud and random.

"C-Cool." This girl had a tight grip, and now she was _hugging_ me. She was worse than Madoka!

"By the way, all grades are put in this class. The performance one, I mean. There aren't many of us, so there's one class for all grades in the performance class."

"Then why is there a whole building just for us?"

"Yeah, there are others in the Talent Division, but not all have to do with performing." Amu explained. _Well, that certainly made things clearer, now didn't it?_

I just shrugged. And, just like that, class was over.

_Okay, what was I worried about again?_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the song mentioned and did not use it's title for my own personal gain. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Okay! So... That's that, I guess. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as often. I have to read a whole boring book before school starts :(. Plus, my fanfiction buddies ask me to read their work, and UGH! Yeah, I'm busy. So, this one was extra long as an apology. Forgive me?**


	14. Kukai: The Mission

Well, that was a pretty uneventful month.

I was getting nowhere. Utau-chan still hates me. My brother still makes me feel worthless. Practice with Tadase is still torture. Soccer is still awesome. I'm still running from screaming fans.

On the other hand, Utau seems to be getting along well with Tadase and Nagihiko. Hm. Probably because they're all 'gentlemanly', the idiots. Whatever. It's not like I'm jealous or anything. I don't get the sudden urge to _strangle_ them when she messes up Tadase's hair or punches Nagihiko playfully in the arm or anything. No. I've got self-control.

But, I'll beat the crap out of them someday.

'_That's good'_, I have to keep reminding myself. They're only doing what I asked them to. I can't help but think they are unusually friendly towards Utau's _friends_, though. Tadase acts like a blushing idiot, and Fujisaki's always pissing off the short blonde one.

Heh.

That'll be fun to talk to them about later...

* * *

I was now sitting in Stage-Presence class.

"Okay class. We have an announcement straight from the principal today."

That certainly got everyone's attention.

"Unfortunately, the school is low on funding this year. We only have a few sponsors that have decided to continue funding us this year. So, if things continue to be this way, we may have no choice but to cut the Talent Division."

There was a collective gasp and worried murmurs.

"This means there will no longer be a Stage-Presence class, or an Arts Building, for that matter. The bills have been piling up. This is a warning in advance, in case things reach that point. We have a few more months. That is all for today, thank you. You may study independently or with small groups."

Everyone remained where they were, gawking. Slowly, some began to turn to those next to them to discuss the shocking announcement. I stayed staring directly in front of me.

If the Arts Building closes, I wouldn't have anywhere to practice with the guys. That only leaves soccer as my thing to do after school. That means I'd have no excuse not to come home more often.

Home was where my brother was.

* * *

Today was one of those weird days where I didn't have anywhere to be immediately after school. I took my time walking home. This allowed me to take in the surroundings I usually would've passed by without a second glance. I used my time trying to get the recent announcement out of my mind. The sights in the city were certainly distracting.

There was a light out in the intersection. There was an elderly couple taking a stroll. There were children playing a game in the sidewalk. There were flyers stapled over every telephone-pole I passed.

One of those posters caught my eye. I quickly tore it down and folded it, putting it in my pocket. Then, I continued my walk home.

* * *

Taking out the flyer from yesterday, I slammed it onto Hashimoto-sensei's desk. She looked up at me, then examined the paper, picking it up.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Easter Company is holding a talent search. The winner gets signed to a contract with them."

"I can see that. But-"

"The school needs sponsors, right?" I interrupted.

"Yes...?"

"The last five rounds are broadcast on television. If even one of our T.D. students can make it that far, it's sure to bring attention to our school, right?" She nodded at me, smiling. She understood where I was going with this.

"I see. I'll be certain to bring this to the attention of the principal." She told me.

"Thank you." With that, I walked out of the school and was on my way to soccer practice.

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

**Yeah, sorry bout the last line there... I couldn't resist ;). It's kind of my catch phrase in the real world. Like, when my friend was all "Oh my gosh, I cant stop listening to that song you showed me!" You can expect me to say "Mission accomplished." I know that's a lame example, but it happened, okay?!**

**Those of you who know me are probably hanging your heads and shaking them with pity. **

**So, there's a little inside joke for you all. **


	15. Utau: The Competition

Argh! The one time I finally find something I like to do, it just _has_ to be ruined! They were gonna close the Arts Building, and stop funding the Talent Division!

It was the one time of the day I actually enjoyed, and where I wasn't bullied for that incident a month ago. Now, it was all gonna end. Souma's stupid fans would be able to find me anywhere.

* * *

No. Way.

Easter was holding a talent-search.

And, the best part. It could save the Talent Division.

I was dumbstruck, just sitting perfectly still in my seat even minutes after the announcement. The principal was asking as many students as possible to participate in the contest, or at least help out those who are participating. He was hoping some of us could make it to the five final rounds, and attract attention to the school.

They were actually encouraging us to do this. We would even get excused from classes if we needed the time. There was a newsletter for parents to see as well.

This was just the thing I needed. I had always dreamed of this. I could get to sing on _T.V._

For a _contest_.

Plus, the winner gets a _contract_.

* * *

I handed the newsletter to my aunt once I got home, and closely watched her reaction. Her expression was tense and worried, as she read over the introduction about how the school was low on funds.

As she read on, her expression softened. Finally, she looked up at me. "Are you competing?" Her voice was surprisingly calm.

"Can I?"

"I don't see why not." She shrugged.

"Yes!" I dashed upstairs to call Amu and Rima. Why was I acting like one of those girls in the movies?! Well, I did have a legitimate reason to be excited.

Turning around, I raced down the stairs again. I surprised my aunt when I tackled her with a hug. "Thanks." I whispered. Then, just like that, I was up the stairs yet again.

"Utau?" She called after me.

"Hm?" I looked down the stairs at her.

"I'm okay with you doing this, on two conditions."

"And what are they?"

"One, say hi to me while you're on T.V, and two, _BEAT ALL THEIR ARSES_!" She pumped a fist in the air.

I laughed, agreeing. She was so laid back. Sometimes I wonder who's the adult here...

* * *

"_Utau_?"

"Hey Rima. Are you competing in that Easter thing?"

"_Nah. Very few people appreciate good comedy. I wouldn't last on T.V. anyway. Voters eventually eliminate comedians every time, no matter how talented_." **(A/N: It's true, I swear!)**

"...Harsh."

"_I guess that's just the way it is. So, are you entering?_"

"I think so. Even if you aren't entering, w-will you come with me? I don't want to be... alone." It felt weird asking something of her. Depending on her. My voice came out rough and jerky. I felt... vulnerable, I guess.

As if hearing the distress in my voice for actually swallowing my pride and asking her, she didn't make any comment. "..._Sure_." No consoling. No pity. Just a blunt answer. And, I was grateful. I didn't really want a heart-to-heart. _This_ is why I called her first. We were both two stubborn idiots who refused to show weakness, so when one did have a soft moment, in return, the other pretends it didn't happen. That's basically our friendship. A stubborn, stupid friendship, but a friendship nonetheless.

"Okay. See you in school." And with that, I hung up.

Taking a deep breath, I dialed Amu's number.

"_Hey, Utau!_"

"Amu. Are you participating in the talent search?"

"_Yeah, I think I will... If I can convince my dad, that is. What about you? Are you gonna compete?_"

"... Yeah, I guess."

"_Great! This is your dream, right?_"

"... I guess so."

"_Good. I'd much rather have a friend with me._"

"I guess it's okay we're competing against each other, right?"

"_Yeah! We'll always be friends, through anything! Even after I wipe the stage with you and everyone else!_" She teased.

"You wish!" I laughed.

"_Anyways, I gotta go now. I'll see you later, okay?_"

"Okay. Bye."

* * *

**I promise I'm trudging through this book as fast as I can, guys. I'll soon be back to myself again (That is, if school doesn't get to me first...)!**

**Review response to guest: Yes, there will be some jealousy coming up, but things need to develop a little further first.**


	16. Kukai: Vote

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SandraStar66! I wasn't planning on releasing this chapter yet, but I hurried when I found out it was your birthday. Feel better, okay? So, this is your official birthday gift from me :)**

* * *

All the guys were lined up in the center of the room.

"Here are our options. Of course, I can't calculate our specific odds yet, as we do not even know who will be entering. If we do compete, we may appear on national television, and even if we don't ultimately win, people will have known who we are. We also have a chance at winning a contract with one of the most successful agencies in the nation. On the other hand, we don't compete, and keep the existence of this group under wraps. If we compete, we will face ridicule and bias, as well as possibly crazed fans of Tsukiyomi-san, Fujisaki-san, and Souma-kun. Please make your decision. If you agree we should enter this competition, please step to the left side of the room. If you disagree, please step to the right." Kairi pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, and stood back to observe.

Silence filled the room with everyone contemplating their own decision. Slowly, I left the group behind and leaned against the wall on the left side of the room. Fujisaki soon joined me, hi-fiving me as he passed. Together, we faced the rest of the group, still thinking in the center of the room.

Being the more influential members of this group certainly had its advantages. Some of the guys sheepishly joined us. I knew it was just because they didn't want to get on our bad side, but still.

Two guys looked at each other, as if to mentally ask their opinion, and they both stepped over to our side, grinning. They were pretty cool, and were like distant friends of mine. We never spend time together or anything. They were just cool to talk to. I gave them a thumbs-up.

The rest of the group, seeing that the majority was already over on the left side, moved over to be alongside us. Mob mentality I guess.

Push-overs.

It's been decided. The whole crew voted, and _Streetside Beat_ is entering the competition.

"Phew!" Fujisaki sighed in relief. "That's good. Because I already had signed us up when you asked for a vote, Kairi."

"_WHAAAAT_?!"

* * *

Kairi had just finished his long and boring explanation on how the competition works. Simply put, the first few rounds are the hardest. Many are eliminated there and then. Next, the last four rounds are the ones on television. There will be 16 total acts that make it onto T.V. The audience votes at home, like a classic show. People are eliminated accordingly. In the first round, 8 are eliminated, leaving 8 contestants. In the next round, 4 are out, leaving 4. Next, 1 contestant leaves, with 3 remaining. That is the last elimination round, seeing as a winner is then chosen out of the remaining 3 after the last round.

Then, Tadase took over. He started shouting some crap about if we're going, then were going to win or whatever. Then, we immediately started discussing tracks for our first routine. Seeing as it will have the most people out of all of the rounds, we need to make it our best.

* * *

**ATTENTION! Please read the following!**

**I need song suggestions for the next few chapters. Three, to be specific. One for the guys to dance to, one for Amu to perform, and one for Utau to sing. Please leave a review with suggestions, or PM me. I will listen to them and decide the best, to put in the next chapters. **

**This will not be the last time this happens though. I will need some more as time goes on. There are many rounds to this competition! Thanks!**


	17. Utau: Hehe, whoops! Not a girl!

Oh my goodness.

It's today.

Today decides if my dreams come true in the near future. If it was really worth singing again. If I can make my family proud and happy. One thing though, I didn't think of.

I have _no idea_ what I should wear.

"Amu!"

"_Utau! You nervous_?" Wasn't _she_ optimistic and excited this morning...

"Yeah, but I also-"

"_Want me to come over for moral support_?" I can _hear_ her grin...

"Yes, and-"

"_You don't have anything to wear, do you_?" She said dryly.

"...you know me too well."

"_That's kind of my job as your friend. I'll be there soon. I'll call Rima too._"

"Thanks."

* * *

Amu and Rima showed up st my doorstep an hour later. Amu was carrying one of those dress cover things that usually have something like, super expensive or something inside.

"A-Amu?! You went out and _bought_ me something!?"

"Well, yeah! You wanted my help, right?"

"Yes, but _this_?!" I said, pulling out a short, black dress with a chain belt (typical concert outfit from the anime).

"What about it?"

"It's... _short_."

"There's nothing wrong with short." Rima interjected.

"Not like that. I can't wear _this_! It's _way_ too provocative."

"Utau, this is a performance as well as an audition. You need to show them that you have the potential to turn into a star. It's not all about the voice. Lots of people have great voices, but can never be anything because they simply don't have the right look. Stars need to not only have talent, but they have to be good looking enough to put on posters and T-shirts and cause people to swoon at the very sight of them. _You_ certainly have what it takes. We just need to show off that you have the talent _and_ looks." Amu lectured. I guess she knew more than I did about these things... That would explain the whole punk look that doesn't exactly match her personality.

She's simply dressing the part.

Whoa. I feel like I just figured out the universe.

Before I knew it, I was wearing the thing. My aunt just _had_ to burst in now, of all times.

"Utau, the first round of the talent search is today, right? Do you need a-" she finally noticed what I was wearing, and her eyes widened. "...ride?" She finished.

"Uh..."

"Oh, _sweetie_! You look so _cute_!" She squealed, taking out a camera from who-knows-where and snapping a picture of me and the two teens beside me. Well, that was certainly not the reaction I was expecting... "Can I do your eyeliner?!"

"S-Sure...?"

* * *

I walked into the giant building, wrapping my coat tighter around me and taking a deep breath. People were warming up everywhere possible. Dancing, singing, playing instruments of all kinds, circus acts, stunts, and I don't even know what. It was simply crazy.

I rehearsed for a bit. I warmed my voice up, and did some vocal exercises. Practiced until I was at the point of potentially damaging my voice if I continued, basically. So, taking my friends' advice, I took a break.

Seeing as I had nothing else to do, I decided I'd watch the people auditioning. There were some people who were really good. Others... well, probably are going home. I just hoped I wasn't one of them.

I was still watching the auditions when this group of teenage boys came up. "Hung Up" by Hot Chelle Rae started playing. **(A/N: I do not own the song. All rights go to their respective owners. I just think this song fits the situation so well XD Hot Chelle Rae was suggested by Searchingformyheart, simply "because." And frankly, I agree.)**

_I'm not usually the type of guy to call twice, and leave a message everytime_

_That's quite alright_

_And most days I just dust them off like that_

_Girls text me, you're the only one I text back_

_Cause you know where the party's at_

They were actually _really_ good.

_And I'm like, yeaaah_

_Everything you heard is true_

_Everybody knows I'm hung up on you_

_And I'm like, yeaaah_

_Telling other girls I'm through_

_Everybody knows I'm hung up on you_

Then, I noticed there was a girl among them, with long purple hair. She was clearly amazing. I started focusing my attention on her. Then, when a slower part of the song came, and everyone slowed down. Now, I could get a good look at her face.

...Wait

...Fujisaki?!

Whoops... Not a girl...

I looked around at the rest of the group. They were all from my Stage Presence class. _So, that means-?! _

Yep.

There, in the middle, was none other than Souma Kukai.

His gaze swept over the small crowd observing the group as he continued moving in time with the other guys. He caught me looking at him. He grinned. I narrowed my eyes and scowled. He just winked and continued dancing. I walked out then, not even bothering to catch the rest of their performance.

* * *

It was a little while before they emerged into the hallway. Just my luck that Amu and Rima had gone to buy lunch for themselves as well as me. So, basically I was alone in the middle of crowd of frantic performers.

I turned around, and pretended not to have seen them yet. I sat down in a chair along the wall. It wasn't long until I'd be called into the room.

Pretending to be busy, I rummaged around in my bag before pulling out a water bottle. Opening it, I took a long swig and looked around nonchalantly, praying for them not to notice me.

It was then that I noticed these gymnasts. They were doing flips and hand-stands and classic gymnastics stunts. That alone was pretty impressive. Then, they started stacking themselves up. Then, they _flipped_ off the top of the stack, only to land in the arms of someone, who was on top of yet someone else. It was complicated and confusing, but _very_ entertaining. I was afraid someone was going to miss and fall and crack their head open!

Thats probably why I didn't notice the guys approach me until Souma grabbed the water bottle out of my hand.

I whirled around to see him chugging down a good half of the water. Then, he poured a little onto his head, and shook his hair out. He handed me back the bottle. "Thanks!" He grinned and gave me his signature thumbs-up, and plopped down into the chair next to me.

Giving him my best annoyed look, I chucked the water bottle into a trash can quite a few feet away. No way was I going to finish it now that he's contaminated it. "Nice shot!" I just crossed my arms and turned the other way, refusing to make eye contact.

The rest of his dance group was spread out in front of me in quite an awkward semi-circle. They all looked like they had just run 10 miles. Many were pink-faced and panting, wiping sweat off their foreheads, except for Tadase and Kairi. It was clear Souma was kind of like a leader, since they had all followed him over here. Nagihiko was looking really awkward. Like, he knew I was annoyed, but couldn't do anything about it. Plus, I had actually started to consider him a distant friend before. He had been nice enough... He hadn't once mentioned this.

"Ah... I should probably explain." He began.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a look that just screamed, "NO DUH!"

"Well, you already know me, Tadase, Kairi, and Kukai. So, this is-" he started rattling off names of about 6 other people. I couldn't possibly remember anyone if I tried. "-and we're a dance crew called _Streetside Beat_. Kairi manages technical and financial stuff, and Tadase choreographs."

"Where's Ikuto? I thought he was one of your buddies or whatever." I asked dryly.

"Ikuto? _Dancing_?"

"Good point."

"So what number are you?" Tadase asked, getting away from the awkward moment.

"324."

"Great! That's not too long from now, so we can probably stay and watch you!" He smiled.

"Yeah... _Great_." Sarcasm intended.

* * *

Amu and Rima were back. I knew it wasn't long now before I was called up, so I took one last swig of my (new, uncontaminated) water bottle, and took off the coat I had been wearing.

Amu helped me adjust some things on my outfit and I smoothed out my hair, which was in its usual twin-tails. Rima pinned the number on me.

"Good luck, Utau." She muttered.

"Yeah, Utau! KILL IT!" Amu fist-pumped.

"H-Hoshina-san?" I turned around to face a cherry-faced Tadase. What's with him? "Good luck."

"You will perform well." Kairi awkwardly adjusted his glasses, and refused to make eye-contact. Seriously, what was going on?! Then, I heard Rima giggling. Well, more like snickering.

"U-Utau?!" came a voice from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face whoever it was.

"What?!" I snapped.

He gave me his signature thumbs-up and winked. I bet you all can guess who it was by now.

"You look hot."

* * *

**It's not too late to review or PM songs for Amu to perform, Utau to sing in the next chapter!**


	18. Kukai: So Confused

**I love _love_ _LOVE_ all of your reviews, guys, but if you can log in to your account before you review, please do! I really try to reply to your reviews, especially if you have a good idea or something like that, but I can't do that if you don't log in. Anyway, if you can't log in, that's okay too. Just know that without logging in, no matter how much I want to thank you or tell you how awesome your idea is, I can't. That's all. I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS.**

* * *

We all filed into the room just as Utau appeared on stage. Everyone smiled at her and she nodded in response.

...then she rolled her eyes at me.

Whoops. I guess she's still annoyed for my last comment. I'm like, so confused right now. I mean, it was only meant to be a compliment...

"Your name, miss?"

"Hoshina Utau." She sounded bored.

"Please begin when you're ready."

She turned to a guy on the side of the stage, who was obviously part of the technical crew, noting the headset he wore. She held up three fingers. _Track three, I'm guessing_? He pushed a few buttons, messed with a few dials, and a song started to play.

_I never thought that you w__ould be the one to hold my heart._

_but you came around and you knocked me __off the ground from the start._

_you put your arms around me __and __I believe_

_that it's easier for you to let me go._

_you put your arms around me __and I'm home._

_How many times will you let me __change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you __save my life, or if I'll drown._

_I hope that you see right __through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me __'cause I'm already falling._

_I'll never let a love __get so close._

_You put your arms around me __and I'm home._

_the world is coming down on me, __I can't find a reason to be loved._

_I never wanna leave you but I __can't make you bleed if I'm alone._

_You put your arms around me __and I believe_

_that it's easier for you to let me go._

_I hope that you see right __through my walls._

_I hope that you catch me __'cause I'm already falling._

_I'll never let a love get so close._

_you put your arms around me __and I'm home._

_i tried my best __to _

_never let __you _

_in to see the truth._

_And I never_

_opened up_

_i never truly loved 'til_

_you put your arms around me __and I believe_

_that its easier for you to let me go_

_you put your arms around me __and I'm home._

_you put your arms around me __and I'm home._

_**(A/N: **"Arms" by Christina Perri. I do not own any part of it, and all rights go to their respective owners. A different Christina Perri song was suggested by** EmeraldStar642**, but I thought this suited the story better. A little foreshadowing ;) and for those of you who don't know what "foreshadowing" means, it means dropping hints about future events.**)**_

The whole time she was singing, she looked so at peace. Like, she had just bottled up all this stuff inside her for so long, and was finally freeing herself of it. She even closed her eyes for some parts, and a few little dance steps for others.

Oh, and another thing.

She was _really_ good.

* * *

Amu was right after Utau. She had on another one of her punk outfits; a red and black striped sweater and a pair of black shorts. Weird chains and jewelry aren't my style, but whatever I guess. I mean, she _is_ a sick guitarist. I had heard her before, and let me tell you, she didn't need a band. She was fine on her own.

"Your name, um... miss?"

"Hinamori Amu." There's that 'cool & spicy' attitude everyone loves. Why was this girl friends with Utau again? They're so alike I doubt they could get along. Same with Mashiro over here.

"You can begin when you're ready."

Amu plugged in a cord or whatever, and plucked a few strings. Just making sure everything was set up right, I guess. Then, without warning, she jumped into a flurry of chords that blasted through my eardrums. I immediately recognized it as "Love Bites" by Halestorm. **(A/N:** I do not own any part of the song mentioned, and all rights go to their respective owners. Suggested in a guest review from **B**.**)** Her fingers on the fingerboard moved with quick precision. They crawled higher and higher on the neck of the instrument as the notes got faster and faster. To be honest, the experience was exhilarating.

When she finished, she let the last few notes fade into silence. Then, without even waiting for the judges to tell her she could go, she up and left. 'Cool & spicy' Hinamori style.

* * *

"These numbers will be proceeding in preliminary rounds. Please come back next week, if you're one of them." Announced a lady with red hair and glasses. She carried a clip board over and pinned a sheet of paper on the wall. Immediately, a crowd formed around it, with people trying to see the results.

It had been hours, but they were finally announcing them. The guys and I even went out and grabbed dinner before coming back. I assume the girls did too... The crowd was dying down.

Luckily, they were arranged in numerical order, so it was easy to find number 318. _Streetside Beat_ was moving on!

...not that I was surprised or anything.

324 and 325 were there too. So, Utau made it as well, huh.

"We did it!" Amu squealed, hugging her.

"Idiot. Of course you two would move on." Rima snarled, but her small smile contradicted her.

I high-fived the guys, and then offered the same to Utau. She just turned away. But, she accepted when Kairi, Nagihiko, and Tadase shook her hand in congratulations. Pfft. Idiots.

"Hey guys..."

"Y-Yeah, Kukai?" Nagihiko stuttered. I'm guessing I had that mischievous glint in my eye again. The guys had learned to fear that.

"..." Pause for dramatic effect. "CELEBRATORY ICE-CREAM!" I shouted, fist pumping. Fujisaki let out a sigh of relief, and chuckled.

"Sure!" The other guys agreed. "Hey, do you girls want to come with us?" He _politely_ asked.

"I definitely do _not_-" Utau began.

"Yes." Rima said quietly, looking at the floor.

"_Rima_, I'm not about to go get ice-cream with _him_ coming along!" Rima's head snapped up. She fixed Utau with a deadly gaze.

"I want_ ice-cream_, Utau." She glowered. Suddenly, her hand shot from her side, and pointed at Fujisaki. "Rich boy. You're paying." And with that, she walked down the hall, leaving the rest of us to wonder what just happened.

"Yaya heard 'ice-cream'! Can Yaya come too?" Said girl squealed and jumped up and down. Without waiting for a response, she dragged us in the direction of the nearest ice-cream shop.

* * *

**Seriously you guys are amazing. I never thought I would get this many reviews. Thank you so much. **

**In fact, I've gotten sooo many reviews, it gave me a new idea for future chapters. Ooooooh I feel evil. The characters certainly won't like this turn of events, but I'm sure you readers will! :) **

**SERIOUSLY. IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT, LOG IN BEFORE YOU REVIEW SO I CAN THANK YOU PROPERLY. **

**I got this guest review that was AMAZING, but I can't thank whoever it was. I had never heard the song they suggested, but I looked it up. Then, I decided it was so awesome that I _had_ to save it for later ;) **

**MANDY CHAN, THIS IS YOU IM TALKING ABOUT. **

**...and some other people too, but most of you guys didn't leave names...**

**I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS PROPERLY. PLEASE LIKE, GET AN ACCOUNT OR SOMETHING IF YOU CAN.**


	19. Utau: Can't be Serious

**I told you all the chapters would get longer as the story progresses... I TOLD YOU SO.**

**Anyway, two in a day! Because I love you guys so much. **

**Yeah, I know I'm amazing.**

* * *

"So Yaya, i didn't know you were auditioning!" Amu said. We were currently sitting in an ice-cream shop not too far away.

"Yaya's mama says she needs to see how the years of dance classes have paid off. Yaya doesn't mind though. Yaya likes that her friends are gonna be there too!" She may or may not have had too much ice-cream. "Yaya knows Amu-chi plays the guitar, and Utau-chi sings... but what do the guys do?"

"Fujisaki and I are dancers too, Yaya." Souma answered.

"Really?! Awesome!"

"Yeah, but we don't do the same type as you. You do ballet, while our style is a little less traditional."

"So what do Tadase and Kairi do then?"

"They're part of our group too. Tadase is the choreographer, while Kairi manages."

"This feels like the millionth time you've explained this..." Souma complained.

"You wouldn't have to explain it if you hadn't kept it all a big secret." Rima retorted.

Now _that_ is why I like this chick.

"You guys are in a group? What's your group name?" Yaya was bombarding him with questions.

"_Streetside Beat_." Souma answered.

"Hm? That's a strange name..." She thought out loud.

"Yeah, well blame Fujisaki. He named it."

"Why'd you pick that name?" She asked, turning to the kid.

"Well, when I first got into this type of dance, the instructors at my usual studios didn't approve. They didn't let me practice in their studios if I wasn't doing traditional dance. They thought I was wasting my time. So, the only place I could practice was on the sidewalks. I did earn money from passing people though."

"That's a sad story... I don't like it! Tell a happy story now, Nagi!"

"Uh... Maybe later, Yaya-chan." He rubbed the back of his neck like all guys do when they're in an awkward situation.

"Hey, so next week's results will be announced on T.V. instead of just pinned up, right?" Tadase broke the awkward mood. We all focused our attention on him. "Well maybe we could all come to my house around eight to watch it. I'm sure my grandmother wouldn't mind."

"Uh, I'll have to ask my parents, but I'll let you know if I can!" Amu replied, momentarily forgetting her exterior when talking to her crush. She looked at us with pleading eyes. Suddenly, I wished I wasn't bound by the girl-code to help Amu out with her crush. It would be so much more fun to tease her...

"Same here." I said. Rima just nodded.

"Yaya will be there!" She grinned, her fingers forming a "V". She then got up and danced away, probably to get more ice-cream.

Rima's mother pulled up outside and honked the car horn. She rolled her eyes, and got up to meet her.

Amu was currently lost in her dreams while conversing with Tadase. He was complimenting her on her audition, and she was blushing fire engine red.

So basically, I was alone.

"You did good today, Utau-chan!" That pest was using my position to an advantage. He knew Amu would be in her own world for a while.

"Mm." I continued staring blankly at my now soupy ice-cream.

"What did you think of our performance?"

"Tch." I grunted.

"I picked out that song for you, you know." I looked up at him. This time, when he said that, there was no playful grin. No thumbs-up. No wink. Just a nonchalant yet slightly strained tone of voice. He didn't look up at me, but instead stirred his spoon around in his ice-cream. It seemed like he was trying hard not to appear bothered by his words, like they were a completely normal thing to say to me. Considering our relationship (_social_ relationship, _not_ romantic. Got that? Yeah, thought so.), it was anything but.

Wait, was he being serious?!

I craned my neck down to look into his eyes. He just turned around in his chair and tried to get the guys' attention.

Casting my eyes to the floor, I let my bangs cover a good potion of my face. Suddenly, I was feeling... feverish. Like, my face was warm.

Wait, when you have a fever, I thought other people could feel the heat, but you were freezing...?

Nope. I must be coming down with something. That's not good. If my throat gets all scratchy, I won't be able to sing! I've gotta get home. I grabbed Amu by the back of her shirt. She was my ride.

"Sorry, but we really have to go." I grumbled at Tadase. Once we were out of the ice-cream shop, I told Amu I didn't feel well and needed her mom to come pick us up. She immediately got all freaked and stuff, and stayed that way all the way to my house.

* * *

I flopped face-down on my bed. Seriously, why was he being so _weird_? Why was _I_ being so weird? Ugh. He just had to go and tell me the song reminded him of me, to get me all messed up in the head. Seriously. Not funny.

Suddenly, I sat up straight. I quickly grabbed my laptop from my desk, and searched until I found it. Yeah, _that_ song. I plugged in my earbuds and stuck one in my right ear.

_And I'm like, yeaaah_

_Everything you heard is true_

_Everybody knows I'm hung up on you_

_And I'm like, yeaaah_

_Telling other girls I'm through_

_Everybody knows I'm hung up on you_

_**(A/N: Again, "Hung Up" by Hot Chelle Rae. I don't own any part of it, and all rights go to their respective owners.)**_

...And that's just the chorus. Unwillingly, the lyrics flowed through my brain long after the song ended. Argh!

...he couldn't be serious about what he said.

Right?

* * *

**Dear Utau-chan,**

**First of all, it's called blushing. You're not sick. In fact, if you _weren't_ blushing in that situation, then there's something seriously messed up in your head. **

**Also, we regret to inform you that you have been diagnosed with an extreme case of tsundere-ness. We assure you, there has been no mistake. Our people are professionals. **

**From, **

**the Author's Panel **

**(including Searchingformyheart, killerawesome, SandraStar66, and others.)**


	20. Kukai: I knew I could pick 'em

**WOOO! 100 REVIEWS! I SERIOUSLY LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW. THANK YOU.**

**Just so you know beforehand, the corny name of the show was suggested by a friend. I get a lot of help on this story when it comes to details... But I have no problem throwing her under the bus if you all don't like them ;) Hehe. **

**I never said I was a good friend... But, y'all love me anyways, right?**

* * *

Hm? She just kind of walked out. I wonder what was wrong...? Argh! I probably scared her off. Or annoyed her so much she wanted to leave. Oh well. She'll forget soon enough.

* * *

'Kay. So, the second round of auditions went well. Now we're all sitting around in Hotori's living room, waiting for the results to air. Somebody gave Yaya candy, so now Yaya's giving us _all_ headaches.

The last info-mertial ended, and there was the logo for Easter T.V. Even Yaya shut up and focused her attention on the overly-charismatic host. "Goooood evening, everyone! Welcome to _The Hunt_! Here, we're searching for the best in the nation, to sign a contract with the multi-million dollar organization... Easter!" There was applause here. "Now, without further stalling on my part, let's announce our contestants!" The live audience cheered. Well, at least he didn't make us wait until after _another_ commercial break...

Everyone stared holes into the screen in front of us. One of the guys had nearly crushed their soda can. Then, I noticed I had a death-grip on the armrest of my chair... Dang. Even Mashiro's usual stoic expression was diminishing.

"The first contestant we'll welcome is _Triple Threat_, consisting of Asher, Chris, and Mike!" The screen moved to show a picture of three guys who looked to be in their late teens, or early adult years. They didn't look like they were from here...

"Next, is an artist who called himself 'Z'!"

Spots were filling up fast. They had named half of the 16 total contestants. The guys and I were especially nervous. If I could win this, maybe I could prove I was actually good for something...

"Next, the mysterious violinist, Ikuto! Oh my goodness, I'm such a big fan~!" the announcer guy squealed... Hm, that's a shock. I didn't expect him to be someone who swayed that way... Not that there's anything wrong with that. It's just, unexpected.

"I didn't even know Ikuto auditioned! Now I wish we would've invited him." One of the guys said.

"No need." the cat-boy hopped in through the window.

"H-How did you know we were all here?!"

"Amu was here." He said, as if that explained everything. What, did he put a tracing chip in her neck or something?! Probably.

"Well, c-congratulations..." She seemed pretty creeped out, but I didn't blame her.

* * *

"... Y-Yamabuki Saaya and her Kitties?" He stammered. "Are you sure that's right?" He whispered into an earpiece. Meanwhile, a picture of five girls in tacky cat costumes appeared on the screen. Four looked like they really didn't want to be there, but one (I bet you can guess who) looked as psychotic as ever. "B-Blackmailed?! Oh, right. The mic's still on. Sorry." You could still hear.

I'm pretty sure everyone in the nation's jaws were on the ground at this point.

"She blackmailed the preliminary judges?!" Someone said.

"How else was she gonna get on the show? You need _talent_ if you want to get on fairly." I'm pretty sure that was Rima's voice...

"Moving on, we have a dancer by the name of Yuiki Yaya!" The announcer, well, announced. A picture of a smiling Yaya hugging a large stuffed teddy bear was shown. Yep, that's definitely Yaya. She hugged her friends, like girls do or whatever.

"Congratulations, Yaya-chan." Fujisaki gave his nice (read: creepy) smile.

"Yes. You deserve it. You worked hard." Tadase sparkled. _SPARKLED_ I SAY. Yaya smiled in return.

"Your mother will certainly be proud." Kairi pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. She directed her smile at him. Wait, was he _blushing_?! Oh, that'll be fun to bring up later...

"Next, there's singer and former model, Hoshina Utau!" We barely caught, as she was right after Yaya.

"Utau-chi! You got in too! Now you'll be with Yaya!"

"Yeah Utau! I knew you'd get this!" Amu crushes the blonde in a hug. Rima simply nodded in acknowledgement. But, she was smiling. "But why didn't you tell me you used to be a model?!"

"That's personal. Plus, it's in my past. Or at least I _thought_ it was, until they decided to dig out some of my old pictures..." She glared at the picture of a violet-eyed, pigtailed blonde with a large pair of headphones covering her ears. One of her hands held them in place, while the other was woven up in the cord.

Former model, huh? I knew I could pick 'em, but I didn't think I was _that_ good. Now that I know this little piece of information, I'm guessing that's why she has high standards for a guy. Well, even then, this is _me_ we're talking about.

It was another few minutes before we heard the one sentence that settled my heartbeat.

"And let's not forget _Streetside Beat,_ from right here in town!" There were whoops and cheers from both the live crowd on TV, and from inside the living room where we sat. The screen showed a rather good looking group of guys gathered against a simple white background. The guys and I got up from our seats. I high-fived some, chest-bumped, or fist-bumped others, and even shook a few hands (*cough*KAIRI AND TADASE*cough*).

Our celebration was cut short though, when we heard Yaya squeal in delight. "AMU-CHI MADE IT TOO! NOW WE'RE ALL TOGETHER!" Everyone turned just in time to see a picture of Amu, posed with her fingers arranged in her infamous "rock-n-roll" symbol, and her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth, flit across the screen.

The guys and I didn't even wait to see who else was going to be competing. We were already in the kitchen raiding Tadase's fridge in celebration.

* * *

**I'm serious, I LOVE all of your reviews. When I read about your reactions to the chapters, I can't help but get this big stupid grin on my face, and it won't go away. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU. You all get hypothetical cookies.**

**Yeah, I know the whole thing about all of them competing is cliche, but it'll be interesting. Keep in mind, there are 3 finalists, and 5 of them... **

**Oh, and I need more songs! Any suggestion is always helpful.**

**THANKS SO MUCH.**


	21. Utau: Classic Sleepover, huh?

***the Author's Panel has surrounded the author and are all wearing disappointed exoressions***

Author**: IM SO SORRY GUYS. I wrote what was GONNA be this chapter, but then I decided I had to make some stuff happen BEFORE that, so I had to write THIS chapter, AND the one that comes next. I had to get ready for school and homework and UGH. Not to mention I was helping my friend out with depression and prevented a suicide... Feel free to throw things at meh. Summer vacations already over for me, so go ahead.**

***Author gets hit with a stapler***

Author**: WHAT THE HECK SEA?! Okay. I know. I deserved it.**

***Author is thrown into a suspicious looking van***

Searchingformyheart**: SHUT UP WITH THE LAME EXCUSES, B-TCH. *turning to the audience* We'll take care of her, guys. *gets in the van and drives off***

SandraStar66**: ... And THAT right there folks, is why she has an Author's Panel. We gots tah keep her in line... *evil smirk***

killerawesome**: *sweatdrops* Huh? What's this? *picks up paper from the sidewalk* WTF?! Oh. This is the next chapter?! Well, here. Read it if you want. But, I won't be surprised if you never forgive her...**

* * *

So, a big moment in all of our lives is coming up. This only means one thing.

Classic sleepover. Movies, junk food, music, girl-talk, the works.

We were all at Amu's house - Rima, Yaya, and I. I know Yaya isn't that close to me, but she seems nice. Plus, she's also competing and representing the school. So, school spirit and all that jazz. Rima doesn't seem to mind she's the only one not competing. She doesn't seem to be one to do anything that requires effort if she can help it.

The movie was good. Rima had picked a comedy that had us all laughing fit to die. And also, Yaya brought M&M'S to mix in the popcorn. Needless to say, come midnight, none of us were tired.

You don't need to be a mad genius to know that hyper girls + late night = truth or dare. We all sat around in a circle on the floor and-

...wait a minute. From this angle, I can see Ikuto in the reflection of the mirror. He's standing on Amu's balcony, phone in hand. It didn't take much to know that the other guys are probably on the other end, and we're on speakerphone. Okay. So they wanna make this a game, huh? Well, I never lose.

"Amu, truth or dare?" Rima asked.

"What?! Why am I first?!"

"Because we're the guests, and you're the host. It's polite."

"Fine. Um..." She obviously was trying to decide whether or not to keep up her cool act, or go with the classic girly answer. Her tough side won. "Dare." Rima smirked, and threw a glance in Ikuto's direction. Since she was sitting right beside me, I guess she could see him too.

"Compare the pros and cons of both Tadase and Ikuto." Whoa. Well, that is to be expected from Rima. Dense, dense Amu...

I looked over at the balcony again. Ikuto's expression was priceless.

"What?! I can't-"

"You picked _dare_, Amu. _Do it_." Ooooh. Scary Rima makes an appearance.

"Uh... Well, Tadase is really hard to talk to I guess. I mean, neither of us ever knows what to say. So, I just keep glancing at him and then he glances at me, and I end up blushing and it's awkward. Ikuto... At least we never have a pause in conversation. But, he's a pervert. Tadase is polite and nice and respects me. But, I'm always worried my stupid moments will change Tadase's impression of me. Ikuto I know will just I ever let it go."

Well. That was lengthier than expected.

"Yaya, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Er... Okay. Who do you like?" Gosh, Amu. Really? Couldn't come up with anything else?! LAME.

"Yaya likes lots of people! Yaya likes Amu-chi and Rima-chi and Utau-chi, obviously. They're Yaya's friends. Yaya also likes Misaki-chan, Kairi-kun, Asami-chan, and lots of others. Yaya doesn't really like Saaya though. She's... Strange." That obviously wasn't what Amu meant, but Amu, being the dense brick she is, didn't think about her question. Rima face-palmed. Oh, and Yaya was right about Yamabuki. Strange.

"Yaya's turn! Rima-chi! Choose or die." She grinned.

"Truth."

"Awww! Rima-chi! You're no fun!" She pouted.

"I'm tons of fun. Just lazy."

"Fine. Hm... Let Yaya think. AH-HAH! What's up with you and Nagihiko, _huh_, Rima-chi?" She did a little eyebrow-dance. "You've always got this _atmosphere_ goin' on..."

"It's not my fault if the guy oozes stupidity."

"That's not what Yaya means! Ugh. Just tell Yaya your thoughts on him."

"Ugh. Fine. Honestly, I feel bad for him."

"Why?"

"His hair."

"Yours is longer than his, though."

"I don't mean _length_. I mean _color_."

"What's wrong with purple?"

"Would you want to have to worry about hitting puberty and growing a big, bushy, purple mustache?"

We all burst out laughing. Yeah, I totally believe Rima's a comedy genius now. Where does she think of this stuff?! She just sat there being her emotionless self though. No use in laughing at your own jokes, right?

"Utau, you're the last one left."

"Er..." I glanced over at the balcony. Ikuto was still there, cell phone in hand. "Truth."

"A certain soccer-playing stalker. If you had the guts to say anything to his face, anything at all, what would it be?"

Heh. This'll be fun.

* * *

**Im seriously sorry guys. I'm giving up my sleep for this chapter. So, you can tell I'm legit about this. I love my sleep.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Author's Panel, who have helped me more than they know... Even if they did punish me. I deserved it. And, I still deserve more, so feel free to throw stuff at me.**

**Also, I've been doing a lot of ranting lately. So, I want to return the favor. PM me, guys. I'll talk about anything, really. And I won't tell anyone. Just vent.**

**And, I'll try to answer ONE personal question about myself in every authors note from here on. But, just letting you know, I'm picking the ones I want to answer. I am NOT going to give out personal information. In fact, that's just creepy. Don't ask me for my cell phone number, address, or anything. Just, no.**

**Those guys mentioned in the intro are real FF users, and are awesome. Go talk to them if you got time. Again, **Searchingformyheart**, **SandraStar66**, and **killerawesome**.**


	22. Kukai: Busted

Author**: You wanted a double update? Here's your fricking double update, you ungrateful little-**

Searchingformyheart**: *muffling the rest of the Author's sentence* Don't mind her. She's just all angsty and stressed because she thinks you all hate her now. Especially with that cliffhanger at the end there. *glares at the Author* You deserved that frowny-face in that review. Admit it.**

Author**: Uh... Hehe...? Sorry...**

SandraStar66**: NOBODY READS THESE ANYWAYS SO SHUT THE HECK UP!**

* * *

"If you had the guts to say anything to him, anything at all, what would it be?" Rima's small voice came out clearly through the cell phone speaker.

"Whadda ya mean, 'guts'?! I've got guts enough to do anything I want!" Yeah. That's Utau alright.

"Okay. If you didn't have so many fricking pride issues, what would you tell him? And don't say you would never talk to him intentionally."

"Ugh. Fine. I gue-"

"Ikuto! Get closer! I can't hear!" I whisper-shouted.

"Can't. They'll see me." He mumbled.

"...well, I've been wanting to tell him for a while now..." Her voice was getting louder, and more forced and jerky. "...but I can't exactly just say something like that out of the blue." It sounded like she was having trouble bringing herself to say those words.

"Ikuto! I can barely hear!"

"Shut up. They might hear you."

"I've just really wanted to tell him..."

All of us unintentionally leaned in around the phone.

"...for a while now..."

Her voice was getting louder. I guess Ikuto was getting closer.

"...I think he's _really_..."

We leaned closer to the tiny speakers.

"..._so_..."

Closer.

The sound of rustling cloth. Some shuffling. And finally, a large "THUD!", and a muffled cry. Then, laughter.

"...BUSTED!" She shouted. I'm assuming the girls like, fricking scared Ikuto off the balcony. Whoa. "TAKE THAT, SOUMA! I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING!"

"Ikuto, put me on speaker."

"K. Go ahead."

"IF YOU WANNA SAY I'M HOT, JUST SAY IT NEXT TIME! See you tomorrow night, Utau-chan~!"

* * *

Today, I was meeting up with the guys. They were dragging me around all day. _Shopping_. Ugh. Like, what girls do. I wouldn't have gone, but Kairi was threatening to have Tadase give someone else my part of the routine if I didn't come... I grumbled as we got out of the car at the mall. Ugh.

Fujisaki, however, seemed to actually be enjoying himself.

Anyway, bishie-ness aside, we were buying costumes today. Ya know, for our routine?

We were about halfway done when I passed by this group of girls, some of which were obviously staring. I grinned and winked, and they giggled. Gotta build our fan base, right? You can never start too early, and I have a feeling there'll be some tough competition. I'll need all the help I can get.

"Hehe! Oh, wait! Aren't those the guys on the show? The dancers?" I smirked. Recognized already? Well, we _were_ one of the more memorable competitors.

"Yeah! That's them! Didn't you say they go to your school?" Another girl said, turning to a disinterested brunette who was observing a candy shop.

Seeing as my work was done, I began approaching the food court to meet up with the rest of the guys. Suddenly, someone was shoved in front of me, blocking my path. It was the brunette girl from before. She sighed, seemingly annoyed. She didn't even look at me, as she was still staring at the candy shop.

"Yaya's friend wanted Yaya to ask if you were single, so- HEY! YAYA KNOWS YOU~!" she beamed. Well, now wasn't _that_ a mood swing. "You're the stalker with a crush on Utau-chi!" she may have said that a little too loud. Suddenly, people were listening.

_"Utau? As in, Hoshina Utau?"_

_"You mean the other contestant? He's got a crush on her?"_

_"It's possible. They did say both were from right here in the city. And, they're both in high school..." _

_"What did she mean by 'stalker'?" _

"Y-Yaya..."

"Yep! Buuuut..." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "Yaya likes the atmosphere you two have. So, Yaya 'just so happens' to have Utau-chi's phone number in her phone." She reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out. "But, as Utau-chi's friend, it would be bad to give it to you." She smirked. I'm guessing I looked disappointed. "However, Yaya often drops her phone and loses it..." She let it slip out of her hand, and fall to the floor. It didn't break though; it had a case on it. "It would be a nice thing for Kukai to do to give Yaya back her 'lost' phone..." She winked, and walked back to her friends.

* * *

Author**:** **Whoa! Yaya's devious! Rima must be rubbing off...**

killerawesome**: *shakes head shamefully***

**Kay! So, the question was what music is on my playlist or something. Well, I like music of all kinds, really. **

**Foreign. ****Jazz. ****Alternative. ****Pop. ****Rock. ****You name it.**

**Lately, some of the stuff I've been listening to has been:**

**The Killers (XD OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG)**

**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (listen to Face Down. Do it now.)**

**Paramore **

**Hot Chelle Rae**

**Marianas Trench**

**We the Kings**

**Halestorm**

**Timbaland (just, don't ask...)**

**Fall Out Boy**

**The Cab (AMAZINGNESS RIGHT HERE)**

**uh... Yeah. I also listen to your average pop radio stations, and such. So, I really like Roar by Katy Perry.**

**About a month ago, my friend got me into Vocaloid's Kagamine Rin and Len... Not my proudest moment, but I told myself to be honest with you people.**

**You'll find me listening to classical music, a LOT. I do that because I'm in the school orchestra, and that's always suggested that you listen to classical pieces in order to portray the style better. I play viola (JUST LIKE JAKE FROM ADVENTURE TIME! Except, I've been playing viola since before that show evn aired for the first time.)**


	23. Utau: Dense, Dense Amu

**AH HA! SO WE MEET AGAIN! **

**Nah. Just kidding. I'm not _that_ psychotic. **

**...maybe.**

**So... I heard about this new law thing they're trying to get passed about banning all copyrighted materials from being used on the Internet without permission or something. It kinda confused me. But, I know enough to say that means no fanfiction! So, my friend gave me the link to this online petition:**

**petitions. whitehouse. gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**There's more information there. Just, delete the spaces.**

* * *

**-flashback-**

I can't believe they dug out one of my old photos to show on national television... Isn't that a little creepy? Well, I'm sure they did background checks on all of the contestants before they were announced. I mean, you wouldn't want to invest millions in someone only for the tabloids to unearth a criminal past, I guess...

"Utau-chi used to be a model?! Wow! That's so cool! How come you didn't want us to know?" Yaya squealed, still crushing me in a hug.

"Yaya, it's not something I like to talk about. And, it's none of your business what I did before coming here." I replied, turning so my back was facing her and crossing my arms. Was I being cold? Nah. I'm always like this, right? And if these people want to be my friends, they're going to have to accept the way I am.

"Well, okay. But, we all got in! Isn't that great?!" She sure lets things go easily...

"Yep! But no hard feelings when I beat you all, okay?" Amu replied.

"But Amu-chi!"

"Well, if we're done here, I'm going home." Rima got up and headed for the door. Wait, why the heck was _I_ even here again? Oh yeah. Amu didn't want to go to Tadase's house alone. And I fell for her sparkly eyes. Plus, the girl needs help. She's always getting all flustered and blushing. But, I guess I can tease her later.

"Me too." I followed the short blonde.

"U-Utau?! Rima?! Wait!" You could hear her from down the hall.

**-end flashback-**

* * *

I had been practicing forever on this song. I was almost at the point where I didn't have to even think about it anymore. Then, I start wondering if they are the right lyrics, or if I'm singing the right verse. Of course it's always correct, it's just the fact that I'm doing without thinking that freaks me out. Like, I'll space out when I'm singing, so when I finally focus back on the song, I second-guess myself.

Now, I'm in a car with my aunt, Amu, and Rima. Madoka is going off about how exciting this is, and how proud of me she is, and all of that. Of course, I'm not listening at all, not that she would know. I'm staring out the window watching the scenery fly by with a blank expression.

But inside, I'm a nervous wreck.

Amu is too, but she doesn't hide it. Neither Rima nor I were doing anything to calm her down, either. Amu was pale, and her knees were shaking, and she was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. She kept muttering things to herself. You could occasionally make out "But what if they laugh?" or something like that. I swear she was about to faint when she murmured "Oh my gosh. Tadase-kun will be there..."

Rima just looked slightly annoyed.

Amu's parents had really good tickets to see their "little sparrow" perform for the first time. They were taking a separate car and asked if Amu could ride with us. They said they wanted to surprise her with something. Hmm...

My aunt was happy to comply, and went so far to suggest that we take Rima as well. To be honest, I didn't mind at all. I was actually happy. Rima was coming backstage with Amu and I once we got there, while my aunt would go and meet up with the Hinamoris.

* * *

I checked the list of performances. I would be going a few before Amu, and right after...

Yep, you guessed it. An act called _Streetside Beat_. I managed to actually recall what that meant, unlike Amu.

"_Streetside Beat_?" she asked. "Why does that seem familiar?" Idiot.

Rima simply thwacked her on the back of her head. Really, that girl is so _dense_.

Not wanting to hang around until a certain obsessive brunette came along, I headed to my dressing room.

Let's say that one more time-

I headed to my _dressing room_. Awesome. I sound like such a diva, but I couldn't care less. I was in my own personal dressing room and about to perform on national television in front of thousands, to be viewed by even more. Plus, I had two of the best friends I've ever had with me.

Yup, livin' the dream, people.

Deciding to play up the diva act a little more, I bothered some staff guys until Amu was moved into the dressing room right next to mine. They erased the name previously written on the dry-erase board on the door, and replaced it with "A. Hinamori". Oh, I could get used to this.

* * *

This definitely needed to go perfectly. It was like I was making a first-impression on the whole nation.

So, yeah. No pressure there.

Amu was freaking out. She was pacing back and forth, her expression becoming more frantic every lap she did. It would actually be quite hilarious, if she didn't look like she was about to puke. Rima had gone to her seat in the front of the crowd a few minutes ago.

I was backstage, watching the acts with seeming disinterest. Really though, I was sizing up the competition. It was pretty tough, so far. But, no way was I going to let these people stand in my way this time. I don't tell anyone this, but that was why I quit modeling. It's all a big competition, and everyone does everything in their power to rise to the top, even if it means hitting you below the belt. I had let the others, and their opinions get to me. I gave up. I was not going to let that happen again. I'm stronger now. No one will break me. I've been through too much.

There's nothing I can lose anymore. I didn't even let Amu and Rima get too close. They know and respect that I have my reasons, and they might have their own reasons too. I know that they care. But, it's for the best.

Nothing to lose, everything to gain.

These are the reasons I will win.

* * *

_They_ were on now. Yes, I was watching. They were competition too, after all. I must admit, they weren't half bad. Kairi and Tadase watched with criticizing eyes, looking for any mistakes. I didn't know Tadase could look so intimidating. Kairi? He's always like that.

The song this time was "Levitate" by _Hadouken!*****_. They certainly performed well. The dance was well choreographed too, with a lot of flips and stunts to go with the basic theme of the song.

With a passive expression, I watched. They actually had a great amount of fans. But, that wasn't surprising considering they were decently attr-

Wait. Before I go any further, I must clarify that I said "they" as in the other guys. Yes, I'll admit, Fujisaki had a certain charm about him. It was like, girly, but at the same time, suave. Like, a feminine player or something.

Is that even possible?!

Anyway, while I can see how other girls might find him attractive, he's not my type.

...Not that I have a specific type, or anyone in mind or something like that. I just know who I would _not_ be compatible with. He will never be anything more than a friend to me. That's just... Weird to think about. I'll stop now.

As the song ended and everyone on stage froze, a certain brunette let the corners of his mouth lift just the slightest bit when his eyes flicked to the side, and he saw me observing.

He's _definitely_ going to get the wrong idea about this, isn't he.

That wasn't a question. He's not going to believe anything I say in my defense, either. I sighed.

He grinned and gave me a thumbs-up as the group of guys passed me. "Break a leg!" He grinned wider.

"Too bad you didn't!" I smiled, dripping with sickly-sweetness.

I swear, he flinched.

Hah.

* * *

***I don't own any part of the song mentioned, and all rights go to their respective owners. **

**Also, make sure you listen to the original version of the song, NOT the dubstep.**

**Read the notice at the top please!**

**UGH SCHOOL AND DUMB HOMEWORK BEING BORING AND DUMB AND UGH. I blame school for my slowness. Oh, and Doc Manager is stupid too. It keeps deleting what I save...**

**Okay! The question through PM today was:**

**"Was the school in the story based off of your own school?"**

**Actually, Yes! **

**We've got our own "Talent Division", although it's called something else... So, I actually made the audition for orchestra and dance, so guess what? Between first and second class, I get to dash over to the second floor of our version of the "Arts Building" before the bell rings! Fun, right? Oh, and I also have to change into my dance clothes before the bell rings too! **

**Then, I change back into regular dress-code complying clothes, and head downstairs to the main floor for orchestra class. That's easy. But, after orchestra, I seriously have to run to the main school building and up to the second floor for my last class. Yay. *note the sarcasm***


	24. Kukai: I Hate Those Guys

**Mandy-chan freaking read my mind...**

* * *

Ahaha yes! She was watching our performance! Sure, it might have been because she was on next, but still. Knowing her, it's an accomplishment. I could feel the grin on my face.

So, being the good and supporting friends we are, the guys and I stayed to watch her perform. Plus, Hinamori wasn't too much later. I made sure in advance that I had an arsenal of jokes to crack about Tadase's blushing face.

Utau already had a lot of fans, after people saw her picture on TV. Then again, so did we. As soon as she walked out, posters went up everywhere with her name on them. Guys pushed and shoved just to get closer to her. One guy almost jumped up onto the stage before he was pulled back into the crowd by security. She just smirked.

"Whoa, chill out man! Possessive much?" Fujisaki's voice rang in my ear.

"Wha? No!"

"You're strangling your water bottle." He chuckled. I guess I was. I dropped it into the trash can.

* * *

_I shoulda known when I got you alone_

_That you were way too into me to know_

_This isn't love boy, this ain't even close_

_But you always think we're something that we're not_

_And now you call me every single night_

_I only answer cause I'm too polite_

_We happened once, or maybe it was twice_

_Yeah you always make it hard for me to stop_

_But you always think we're something that we're not_

_You wanna be more than just friends_

_I can't go through this again_

_Stop trying get inside my head_

_Don't wanna do more than hookup_

_It's getting stupid cause_

_I shoulda known but I forgot_

_That you think we're something that we're not_

_I hear you're telling every one you know_

_That I'm the one like you cant let me go_

_And you just keep on blowing up my phone_

_Cause you never seem to know when you should stop_

_Don't introduce me to any of your friends_

_Delete my number, don't call me again_

_We had some fun, but now it's gonna end_

_But you always made it hard for me to stop_

_Now you always think we're something that we're not_

_You wanna be more than just friends_

_I can't go through this again_

_Stop trying get inside my head_

_Don't wanna do more than hookup_

_It's getting stupid cause_

_I shoulda known but I forgot_

_That you think we're something that we're not_

_Something that we're not_

_You think we're something that we're not_

_Yeah, you think we're something that we're_

_(Not gonna happen dude)_

_You wanna be more than just friends_

_I can't go through this again_

_Stop trying get inside my head_

_Don't wanna do more than hookup_

_It's getting stupid cause_

_I shoulda known but I forgot_

_That you think we're something that we're not_

_You think we're something that we're not_

_Something that we're not_

_Something_

_You think we're something that we're not_

_But you think we're something that we're not_

_**(A/N:** Something That We're Not by Demi, suggested in a guest review by **Mandy Chan**. All rights go to their respective owners.**)**_

Those fans of hers really are dense. She obviously chose that song because she wants these guys to leave her alone, but still, they're loving every second of her performance. Geez.

* * *

Next, was that group from before called _Triple Threat_. They were dancers too. Psh. No, they weren't as good as _us_, but they certainly were good enough to be in the first round. They walked off the stage to the sound of screaming fans. Psh, traitors. One of the guys purposefully bumped my shoulder while walking by.

Oh, heck no.

Kairi shot me a look. I knew he was trying to tell me it wouldn't be good for our reputation if I punched him. So, I restrained myself. That doesn't mean I didn't glare at his back.

"So, what did you think, girly-boy?" Another guy yanked Fujisaki's hair.

"Depends. Were you dancing, or trying to shake something out of your pants?" He spat back. Heh, now _that_ right there, is why we're friends.

"Tch." The group walked away. Then, we were left to sulk in peace in our little spot backstage.

"Hey, babe. Congrats on your awesome performance tonight." I heard the guy's voice (the one who shoved me) from around the corner. I took a few steps until I could see who he was talking to.

...Utau?!

"Keep walking. Didn't you get it the last time? I'm not interested." Last time? I felt my blood boil.

"C'mon, babe. I'm not that bad."

"Quit calling me 'babe'. And, not that bad?! Even Souma's less of a jerk sometimes than you are."

...

So, what I'm hearing is I've got a better chance with her than this guy.

Well, that's something, at least.

* * *

We were on our way back to our dressing rooms. Ikuto had joined us. He said he got tired of the crowd fanning over him. Suddenly, we heard shouting from a room up ahead. The door was open.

"I said, get _out_!"

"Awww, really? How are you going to make me?" This was... Hinamori's dressing room? The guy's voice sounded familiar too. He was the third guy from the group from before.

"I-I'll call security if you're not gone in two seconds." She threatened. Her voice seemed to waver though.

"I think they're having issues with the crowds outside at the moment." He said. You could practically _hear_ him smirking.

Okay, it's official. I hate these guys.

Before I knew what happened, Ikuto had dashed down the hall and into the room as well. When we finally caught up with him, he was escorting the dude out. Well, really he was twisting the guy's arm behind his back and shoving him forward.

"Stay away from her." He growled. The guy just shrugged and sauntered away with what was left of his pride.

Hinamori stood in the doorway. It was clear she was changing into her costume when the guy burst in, as she had one of those robe-things hastily thrown over herself. Ikuto just smirked. The rest of us kind of just looked away. I already knew Tadase was blushing.

"Not bad..." Ikuto muttered to himself, glancing over her figure. Apparently, Amu didn't hear this.

"Um, thanks, for... ya know..."

"Anytime, strawberry." She looked confused at first, but then noticed exactly what she was currently wearing.

"PERVERT!" She slammed the door, locking it.

* * *

I was sitting in my dressing room, thinking. That guy... I hated him. All of them, actually. Apparently they even got on on Utau's nerves more than I did. But one thing was bothering me.

Why was I so angry at him? It's not like I actually really liked her...

right?

* * *

**There ya go! All you people asking for more Amuto, I hope you're happy now. Things will be escalating with everyone from here on out. Yeah, the question I picked today was "will there be more Amuto?" I hope this answers, otherwise... You're stupid!**

**Also, I published my first Amuto oneshot not too long ago. Maybe read it and make me happy? **

**Somebody left a review asking if it was a oneshot or not. Seriously?! It says it in the freaking summary.**

**Also, I've got a five-shot I started, called "The Underdogs". I've written it all basically, so updates will be frequent. It's also very short. All you Kutau fans might wanna read it... Maybe. I don't really know.**

**URGHHHHHH! I swear school will kill me one of these days. I'll just keel over from exhaustion. **

**It would cheer me up if you maybe reviewed?**


	25. Uatu: Genie-Wishes

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY Searchingformyheart! **

**BIRTHDAY GIFT PART TWO! WOO YEAH!**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS: I COMMAND YOU TO GO SPAM HER INBOX WITH HAPPY BIRTHDAY PMs. GO NOW! She's like, super amazing and talented and smart and sarcastic and funny and... I CAN'T PUT IT IN WORDS, OKAY?! But, she's a great person, and everything I look for in a friend (you know, if we could actually ever meet in person...) She's been through some serious sh*t like you wouldn't believe, but she is SO strong. She inspires me in more ways than just for writing, and has always been supportive (even when she's too lazy to respond to me XD). Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

It was the strangest thing.

One minute, Amu is back stage, _freaking out_, and the next, she's sauntering to center-stage, _oozing_ confidence.

What?

Ugh. Couldn't we have had this revelation an hour ago?! Her pace was slow and measured, almost intimidatingly so. The crowd died down for just a moment, before releasing an even louder uproar of cheers. Her eyes flitted for just a second to the camera aimed at her face, and she gave a small smirk.

Her strides were calm and even. She was introduced, and a poster went up in the crowd with "Fly high, little sparrow!" written on it. I could see her eye twitch, as her father jumped up and down, waving paper fans all over the place. Amu closed her eyes and ignored her dad. Then, she took a deep breath, and began her performance. Heh. It was "Brick by Boring Brick" by _Paramore_ **(I do not own any part of the song, and all rights go to their respective owners. Suggested by MANY reviewers.)**

* * *

I watched as she walked off the stage, where her façade immediately broke. She wished Yaya good-luck, and slumped against the wall, burying her face in her hands.

Yaya was dancing to a song called "Anything Could Happen" by Ellie Goulding **(I do not own any part of the song, and all rights go to their respective owners. Suggested by no one. Yaya is unloved...)**. It was an interesting routine. When she told me she was a ballerina, somehow I pictured classical music... Nope. It was ballet still, but let's just say I have a newfound respect for whoever is her choreographer. Her routine was like a really upbeat and current one, with ballet technique moves integrated in. It was impressive.

The _heck_?! How does she do so many turns without falling on her freaking face?! Whoa. She's still smiling, after that?! I would be nauseous...

"Dancing's really more difficult than you think." Wha? _Souma_?! Creeper...

"Yep. Singing's hard too, though."

"Really now? I bet I'd be able to do okay."

"Yep. I doubt that seriously. Yeah? Then why don't you try?! You'd never make it past the next round if you guys were like, a band or something."

"I bet you couldn't dance either!" Ha ha. I got your dumb temper going there. Heh.

"Ugh. Well, that's never going to happen because you can't switch talents in the competition. So, I guess we'll never know. Lets just drop this. I can't stand stupidity."

* * *

Ikuto's performance was interesting to say the least. He gave absolutely no effort, but everyone loved him anyways. Pfft. Stupid naturally attractive people... Oh look! Amu's a fire-truck... Don't ask me to tell you what song he played. I couldn't identify it if I tried (which I'm not going to).

Saaya? I don't know if you could even consider it a performance. It was more like torture. Her horse-like voice distorted the song to the point where it was unrecognizable. I could see Rima in the crowd, holding back laughter. After that ear-bleeding, I have one thing to say:

Bye-bye, b*%^#!

*Ahem* excuse my language.

* * *

"Alright folks! This episode was the introduction round! You got to see their skills, and at the beginning of next episode, you'll see a bit of their personal lives and personalities! We will have interview footage, as well as some from an average day in their lives!" the host-guy with perfectly styled hair said. Ugh, as if I don't have enough stalkers already. One is plenty, thanks.

"Since this was merely the introductions, no one will be eliminated yet! That will start next round. Speaking of next round, we have a surprise for you!" Even Ikuto was paying attention now. The host-dude has a sadistic glint in his eyes...

"To test your strengths as performers, we've set up a challenge... you will be working in pairs!"

...

...

...

Huh?

"Huh?" Looks like Amu was thinking the same thing.

"Yes, we will be pairing your acts together! It is up to you how you incorporate each person into your next performance, but we're giving you two weeks instead of one this time. Your interviews will air next week, and the performance after that! Also, you may not have a partner with the same talent as you~! Good luck!"

"P-_Pairs_?!" You really don't catch on quickly, do you Amu?

"Here are the pairings! Triple Threat and Saaya and her Kitties, Z and Serina-"

Now, here's the part where you think my life would be like some cliché movie, and pair me with Souma and them. Well, HA! Whoever said "Karma is a bitch" was wrong, because Karma is my BFF, as of now.

"Hinamori Amu and _Streetside Beat_!"

Take that, life. You are _not_ gonna be a shoujo manga today.

"Hoshina Utau and Yuiki Yaya!"

Yaya's cool. I can deal with her. I feel bad for Amu though... But not too bad. It's better than _me_ having them as teammates...

* * *

"Ugh. No way! Anyone can dance, with practice, but not just anyone can sing!" How we were on this subject again, I have no clue. We were waiting backstage for the crowd to disperse before leaving. "Amu, _please_ explain to him that music isn't all that easy."

"It's true." She was in her cool-character again.

"Yeah? Well, you're paired with Yaya, right? Why don't you two do a routine, and we'll see if you make it to the next round."

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE, SOUMA?!"

"You bet!"

"I bet what?"

"What?"

"What are we betting?! I'm not doing this for nothing! I better get something out of it when I prove you wrong!"

"Okay... How about you'll be my girlfriend?"

"That's not going to happen. And, I'm not losing this round and getting eliminated either, so... My condition is that you and Amu play a song. _And_, you have to _sing_." Haha, I feel evil... "And when you're eliminated, you'll stop stalking me."

"Hm... Deal. But, I'm changing my terms of the bet. You'll be my girlfriend, _and_ admit it on TV"

"Then, you'll stop stalking me, _and_ never talk to me again."

"SHUT UP ALREADY! Quit being children, honestly! Don't you all know anything?!" Rima interjected. Ooooh, we angered the chibi... There's little flames in her eyes.

"Well, what do you think they should bet, Rima?" Amu asked.

"They should both just grow up and bet a genie-wish."

"A what?" Yaya joined the conversation.

"A genie-wish. A simpler way of saying that the other person has to do one thing the winner says, no questions asked." Nagihiko explained. Rima glared at him, for knowing what she was talking about.

"How about it then? Whoever moves on gets a genie-wish?" He asks.

"Prepare to eat your words, Souma." I smirked. He extended his hand, and I shook it.

Only... He wouldn't let my hand go.

"What're you doing?"

"Holding hands with Utau-chan, of course!" He grins. I punched him in the shoulder... Hard. "Ow! That hurt, Utau-chan..." But it worked, didn't it? He let go.

Hah. I win.

"MAN UP YOU PANSY!"

* * *

**Today's Question! **

**"Are you making a book cover?"**

**Oh yeah, I FINALLY DREW A COVER! I did my best... Sorry it sucks. I couldn't get the thing to crop the way I wanted, or center it or whatever that crap and stuff. Ugh, I'm just done messing with it. So, if you wanna see the full picture, it's on the Instagram account me and a few friends share for our drawings and such. The username is xSelfExpressionx if you wanna go see how sucky it is, FULL SIZE. Oh dear, what the heck do I do to myself... Yeah. Don't worry, no personal info you can stalk there, either. And, even then, you don't know who the info is about, since its shared. K thanks.**

**Don't forget to wish Searchingformyheart a happy birthday! I WILL MAKE SURE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU DO! She's like, PERFECTION. **

**On a separate note, I finally posted something on FictionPress! It sucks. Don't read it. It's just one of my random sparks of inspiration that turned into a one-chapter piece just in time to make a perfect birthday gift for Sea. So, there. Don't... Don't judge me...**


	26. Kukai: LOL WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

**All my LOVELY READERS,**

**I'm so so SOOO sorry I've been on a kind of break there. A lot has happened. I got four teeth pulled, just recently. I've met some new people, and got to know some others, who have inspired me once again.**

**Also, I had to get my grades under control. It wasn't anything my parents required... It was just a personal thing. I had promised myself when I joined FanFiction that my grades would come first. I was having trouble in my Advanced Spanish 2 class, so i spent a lot of time studying. I wasn't _failing_, but I wasn't doing as well as I should have been. We got our progress reports today, and I brought my grade all the way up to a B+! Considering my class is full of upperclassmen, I'm proud of myself.**

**Now, I'm back and I hope to stay for a while. :)**

**Oh! And I'm also beta reading for a story called the Kidnapper by Jemstone6259. It's my first. **

**Also, JadiexGurl is an AWESOME writer! I was beta reading for one of her stories, but I couldn't make the time. I feel so bad. I could only find little 10-minute periods of free time to work on it, and her chapters are just way too long for me to effectively correct any mistakes. She deserves better than that, and I hope she finds someone who can do that for her. (Geez, I sound like I broke up with her, don't I****?! Well, I guess I kinda did! Except, it was a business-relationship, not a romantic one.)**

* * *

What did I get myself into? I said I'd sing. Sing! That's crossing the line. I was a little flexible when I started dancing, but singing is just plain too far. I AM A MAN, DANGIT!

Also, Tadase has magic powers.

He can easily make Amu go from her spicy-self to a blushing, stuttering, mess with a flip of his blonde hair. But hey, the girl has two weeks to turn us into a star performance, so I'll cut her some slack.

As it turns out, some of the guys have played instruments before, so that really helps. Amu will be on guitar, of course, so no need for her to teach us anything complicated. It wasn't hard to teach Hachiro the few chords required on bass, and Ichiro (his cousin) has been a percussionist in band throughout middle school and a few years afterwards. So, he's drumming obviously. Amu's planning on doing the back-up vocals too, just to make sure I don't forget the lyrics.

* * *

Tonight, the interviews are taking place, so all of the contestants are going to the Easter building. Then, some dudes with cameras get to stalk us for few days.

The interview questions were simple. They were general questions about our home lives, social lives, and school lives. The guys and I were interviewed as a group. I told them I lived with my brother, and that I had three others, but not much else regarding my home life.

"So, what are your views on your competitors who also attend Seiyo with you?" was the final question we were asked. The guys and I were kind of taken aback by this, but then I smiled.

"We may be rivals, but does that mean we can't be friends? Ikuto and the girls are really cool people."

* * *

We were packing up our personal belongings, and getting ready to leave. Everybody had just finished their interviews, when suddenly, I heard someone shriek.

"GAH! GET OFF ME SOUMA, YOU IDIOT!" Confused, I whirled around.

There, I spotted that... guy - the guy from the picture. He had wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, in a death-hug. Her annoyed expression told me she thought he was me. She tried to twist around in his grasp, but he simply scooped her up and threw her upper-half over his shoulder, so her face was buried in his back.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" She was about to aim a kick to his face, when he chuckled.

"Is that really how you greet me after all this time, Utau-chan?" he smirked. Her expression immediately brightened as he put her down, and she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

"I thought you weren't coming in until tonight!"

"We caught an earlier flight! We went to Madoka's house, but she said we should come here to pick you up. Surprise!"

Just then, a little girl, about four years old, ran up and tugged the end of one of her pigtails. Smiling, Utau picked her up and sat her on her hip. "Hi, Ryoko! Have you been a good girl?" The child simply wrapped her small arms around Utau's neck.

"Mommy!"

...

WH-WHAT?!

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise! And, I'm writing it SOON because I'm REALLY EXCITED about it! In the mean-time, maybe read my little side-project, the Underdogs?**

**Also, I looked at the traffic-graph for my story today. Some of you readers without FF accounts have been checking _EVERY DAY_! EVEN THROUGH MY BIG LONG HATIUS! You guys seriously deserve more than I can give you. Thank you so much for your loyalty. YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**

**sOnG sUgGeStIoNs? **

**I need some for the guys and Amu.**


	27. Utau: Choo-kies

**MUAH-HAH-HAH-HA! Did you guys enjoy the anticipation? Don't kill me for the cliffhanger please. Just read on, and aaaallll will be revealed...**

**...**

**Guest Reviews (yes, you may skip them): **

"Lolwut

That was really short but thanks for updating! Kukai could sing Demon by imagine Dragons or Let her Go by Passenger or maybe Bring me the Night. Update soon! I really enjoy reading every updated chapter, keep up the good work!" - Guest

**Yes I know, my chapters are always short... I promise this one will be longer! Thanks for the suggestions! And thank you for your kind words... Dang I have a stupid happy smile now, thanks.**

"Wow! I love the series. You are a really talented fanfictioner. You know that someone's a good writer when they switch POV you feel disappointed because you want to hear more about the character. You have me begging for more chapters. Ok enough grovelling! Things you need to work on; longer chapters maybe? I know ur busy, but I like a nice long read. Until I can remember my account password, I have to do guest reviews, but please give me a shout out in your next one!" - lolkittie64

**Thanks so much! ^_^ Now, if you wanna see some REAL talent, check out Searchingformyheart. She's amazing and pretty much anything of hers that you read will blow you away. She's helped me get back into things with this story, whether she knows it or not. HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER, you don't have to beg!**

"I fell in love with this story, I read all the 26 chapters in a day so pleaseeee update fast .X" - Guest

**IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT KEEP ME ON FF.**

"Please update soon! I love this story so much! Can't wait for the next chapter! ." - KutauForever567

**Thank you! I like your username :)**

**...**

**Now, I won't ****delay any longer. You guys might kill me if I do.**

**S****ea even threatened to hunt me down, and we don't want that...**

**NOOOO MICHELLE DON'T FUCKING HURT ME I DID THE CHAPTER SEE!**

***ahem* excuse my language there children. Don't repeat that.**

* * *

"Mommy!"

"_Mommy_?!" Ugh. Seriously, does this guy have to constantly butt-in to my personal life?! Hah, look. He's gone pale. Heh.

"Are you getting all of this? She's a mother, and that's probably the reason she quit modeling before. Now get some shots of the guy and her. Is he the father? Did you record that hug? And the kid, we'll need her guardian to sign some papers so we can use this footage." A producer was muttering to a cameraman. Oh yeah... The cameras... SERIOUSLY?!

I felt my eye twitch, and I put the kid down. Looking down at her with my arms crossed, she smiled sheepishly. "I thought I told you not to call me that? I'm not old enough to be your mommy."

"Yes you is! Utau-chan is WAY older than me!"

"But, I'm still a kid too. I can't be a mommy. I'm still in school!"

"Why not?"

"I'm practically the same age as Sora! Would you want to call him Daddy?"

"No, he's my brother! Ew!"

"Hey!" I ignored Sora.

"Exactly! I'm young enough to be your sister! I can't be your mommy!"

"Then can I call you sis?"

"...fine." I sighed in frustration. Honestly, I love her to death, but sometimes, four-year-olds can be a lot to handle.

"And, no. I am _not_ a mother. If you use that footage out of context, I'm hiring a lawyer."

"Then do you mind explaining your relationship with this girl, Miss Hoshina?" Well, at least she's polite...

"Yeah, she's Sora's little sister."

"I... I see... And how do you know the family?"

"I used to live down the street from them." Here, I motioned for Sora to take Ryoko to wait outside. "When their mother died of cancer, I often went over there to help out."

"Mhmm..." She wrote all this in a notepad. Souma was regaining his coloring as I spoke. Wait...

"SOUMA!"

"Hm?" His voice still was a little bit quivery.

"YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I HAD A KID?!"

"W-Well..."

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!"

"I-I..."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! _ALL_ OF YOU PEOPLE! UGH!"

With that, I stormed out. Amu and Rima, who had been watching the whole situation with amused expressions, followed silently.

* * *

"You cleared everything up?"

"Yeah..."

"You told them we're cousins?"

"Hm? No."

"Why?"

"It's... better for publicity. Trust me on this. If they find out we're family, they'll wonder why my cousin came to visit, and not my own parents, and then... well, you know."

"I see. Okay then!"

"HEY, YOU!" Oh god...

"Just ignore him. Just ignore him. JUST. IGNORE. HIM." I whisper-shouted to Sora through clenched teeth. Too late though, for he had already turned around with a fierce expression. Dumb guys and their pride...

"Who are _you_?" the idiot demanded.

"Same goes to _you_, kid." Gosh, Sora. They both got all up in each other's faces.

Like, weird.

GAAAAAAAY.

Apparently, they found it awkward too, because they separated to a reasonable distance.

"How do you know Utau?" I practically slapped a hand to my face at Souma's remark.

"Excuse me? I know _I_ can call her just 'Utau', since I've known her practically all of my life, but I'm pretty sure _you_ can't."

"So you're staying where exactly?"

"At my house, idiot. Where else?" I interjected.

"Why?!"

"Because it's polite, not that you would know." I scoffed.

"Wait, where is he sleeping then?"

"In my room, why?" Faster than instant ramen, his face got all red and angry, and he started muttering incoherent words.

I was confused at first, until I caught his perverted drift.

"Souma..." I mumbled darkly. "Relax. _I'll_ be on the couch. Again, you don't know a thing about manners."

Amu and Rima sure got a kick out of _that_ whole situation...

* * *

Finally, the safety of my own house.

Well, my aunt's house, technically.

"Utau! Sora! Can you two watch Ryoko for a couple hours? I'm running to the grocery store to pick up some more food for you guys!"

"Sure, Madoka. No problem!" Sora grinned. Hm... his grin kinda looks familia-

"Sis!" It was Ryoko. "Can we make choo-kies?" She pronounced the word slowly.

"Hm? Cookies? Sure. If that's okay with Auntie."

"Yesh!" The little girl ran off to find Madoka, while I gathered baking supplies. Hm... Sugar, flour, eggs, salt-

"I didn't know you could make cookies, Utau-chan." I saw Sora's smirk reflected him the stainless steel refrigerator, while I slipped a apron over my head. "I thought you hate stereotypical girl stuff."

I whipped around, hands clasped behind my back, and head cocked to the side with an innocent look. "Oh? So you don't want any, Sora?" There was a threatening tone underneath a sugary-sweet smile.

"N-No! Just... forget I said anything!"

"That's what I thought." I smirked smugly, reaching behind me and grabbing a fistful of flour. I smiled sweetly as he sighed in relief, and then blew over my open palm, leaving him as white as a ghost. "That's for the last time, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you mean the time where I did this?" Taking the spoon, he dipped it in the icing and poked me right between the eyes with it. He laughed, seeing me cross-eyed.

"No, I think it was more like this." I globed a ton onto the tip of his nose. He laughed, and I was met with a faceful of four. Giggling, I shoved him. So, he picked me up for the second time that day and threw the top half of me over his shoulder. When I struggled, he just turned me around and held me upside-down by the ankles. (Did I mention he is a LOT taller than me?)

"Bye kids! Have f-...fun." Madoka looked skeptical for a second, then decided it was better not to ask, and just left.

* * *

**Okay guys! (I'm kinda running out of questions here, as one person PMed me as much questions as they possibly could in one go, and now I'm in need of more. So if there's something you wanna know, just ask!)**

"What country do you live in?"

**Im actually glad this question isn't more specific, because otherwise I wouldn't answer. **

**'Murica.**

**Anyway, yup, this scene is kinda based off of how me and my cousin are. I'm pretty short, and he's super tall, so he'll toss me around like a rag doll (but friendlier, and in a joking way). **

**IM SORRY IM SO BUSY GUYS.**

**Also, now that I've been forced to respond to guest reviews like this, WILL YOU REVIEW NOW?! Please?!**

**Or ignore me...**

**SO HOW MANY PEOPLE DID I FREAK OUT LAST CHAPTER?**


End file.
